The Fourth of Disaster
by Brathan4life
Summary: Going into their senior year, the gang wanted to do something fun for The Fourth of July. It's too bad the group of 17 year olds idea of fun is different then other peoples.
1. Vacation planning

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T+ some sexual content, language, and violence.

Going into their senior year, the gang wanted to do something fun for The Fourth Of July. It's too bad the group of 17 year olds idea of fun is different then some people's.

Background:

Brooke: Has been with Lucas for the past 5 months. Her first serious boyfriend in a string of one-night stands she's had since eighth grade. Her best friend is Rachel, having stayed at her house for the past year. Peyton and Brooke haven't been as close since Brooke and Lucas got together.

Nathan: Has been with Haley for over a year. They are not married and she only recently lost her virginity to him. Lucas is his half brother. They battled it out not liking each other at all their freshman year, but noticing Luke's ability to perform on the court Nathan finally backed off and respected him.

Haley: Is the un-athletic nerd we all have come to know and love. Her and Lucas have been best friends forever, they aren't as close though anymore ever since Luke left Peyton. Became best friends with Peyton when she started dating Luke, they stayed close after the break-up.

Lucas: Dated Peyton for 2 years before Brooke. It was a mutual break-up but things are still semi-awkward given they are still in the same group of friends.

Peyton- Started dating Jake 8 months ago, having gained an attraction to each other while she was still with Lucas.

Jake- Has always loved Peyton, and finally got his chance 8 months ago when her and Luke split. He regrets Nikki, but loves Jenny with all of his heart. He gets her during the week and Nikki gets her during the weekend. Something he thinks the judge made the right call with.

Rachel- Came into the group her sophomore year after transferring. She instantly had a tift with Brooke but that soon changed and they became best friends. Not being one for relationships, she's had a strict friends with benefits with Chase for the past year. Although everyone else just says they are together.

Chase- Gets along with the guys okay, but is mostly in the group because he hooks up with Rachel. They respect him though because he is an athlete, being the captain of the soccer team.

Bevin and Skills- Together for 3 years, they are the groups most stable couple. Their sense of direction and general knowledge is questionable though.

Michael: 'Mike' age 27. Head of his group of friends. Owns the gas station next to his 89 year old grandmother's campground.

Troy: Mike's brother, the sheriff of the town Pickerington, North Carolina where they live 4 hours out of Tree Hill.

Johnny: Age 23, Mike's right hand man.

Timmy: Age 17 Pickerington's Basketball Captain.

Hank- Age 17, Timmy's teammate, brought Timmy into group after meeting Johnny at a parole meeting.

…Together the four men like to feed off young girls traveling. Sometimes using masks, sometimes not even hiding their identities, the group tracks down foreign license plates that stop at Mike's gas station either letting them go or giving them car trouble and attacking them. Beaten and abused as kids all four have a rough history and take it out on anyone who acts better then them.

June 25th 2011.

Michael kissed the soft skin of the tan girl underneath him. She had a tattoo on her left him and he liked the chain that hung from her belly ring. He ran his tongue over the ring before moving his hand from her thong to the ring. He ripped the piercing out causing a small screech from the blonde haired girl, barely audible due to the tape covering her mouth.

He laughed as he watched her attempts to squirm away from him.

"Stay still!" He grunted before ripping her underwear and plunging into her.

As he grinded his hips, he looked to his left. On the floor, near the bed he had tied the "Blonde bimbo" he had called dibs on earlier, was his best friend Johnny.

Johnny was having his way with the girls friend, some Red head tramp whose Mercedes let him know she needed to be taught a lesson, and he knew Johnny would teach her a good one. He never was one to be gentle.

This had become their life. It wasn't what he thought he'd be doing when he was a young boy, but he'd come to enjoy it. He thrived off making people pay for their acts of foolishness. He put his hand around her neck and touched the tiffany's necklace before yanking it off her.

'Rich bitch' he thought, tossing the necklace aside as he continued to have his way with her.

He and his friends had come to hate anyone who flashed money in their faces, and it wasn't until recently that they started to do anything about it. Abused as a child, he had never known what being wealthy was.

He had always envied those who had always envied those who had a good life wanting that to be him so badly, but that all changed.

Now he couldn't stand anyone who thought they were better than him.

It all started last summer when three girls pulled up at his gas station late one night asking for him to look under the hood of their Lexus.

He didn't run a full service gas station and told them that it wasn't his job to do that, but if they wanted their car to be looked at they could go to the local auto repair store.

The one girl was not happy, what was her name? Ashley? Michael had forgot, but finally had had enough with them screaming about how their dad's wouldn't be happy with him that he finally agreed to look under the hood.

He looked at Johnny for a second. Johnny was checking out the Brunette's ass who had bent over to open the hook up for him. When Mike and Johnny made eye contact they both knew what they were going to do. With a simple tug Michael unhooked the fan belt and told the girls they were all set.

He and Johnny then got in their car and followed them down the street where their car eventually broke down. Michael said he was on his way home and would give them a ride. They declined, but Johnny had already taken out his gun and shot one of the three. Mike and Johnny went on to rape the other two girls before shooting them both in the head. They set up a burial ground and drove the girls car four hours out and torched it in a deserted field.

That was the first of many murders he and his friend had done in the past year. They even added two more to their twisted group.

"Hank, the two upstairs are done…take them to the graves, and don't leave any trace this time. I'm not dealing with cops again. Grandma Anne may be half blind but she'll know when people check in and out of her campsite. If you wanted those girls get them either before they check in or after they check out that way we aren't questioned again!" Mike ranted before grabbing the keys to the girls car and walking out of their two story wooded cabin off the main road.

He climbed into the Porshe Cayan and headed off down a grass patch. It was a five-minute drive to an abandoned stable. He parked the car and got out walking over to the big barn doors and unlocking the chains.

He opened the doors before walking inside. He parked the car inside and locked it before walking out of the stable. He took his key out and relocked the stable doors that hid over 20 cars.

This was his adrenaline rush. It was fun. It was a game, and he always won. His older brother Troy thought the world of him and would never see him as a bad guy. It helped that he had taken the high road of the family and become sheriff. He had questioned Mike a few times but always thought he was just a drug dealer, nothing harmful.

Ignorance is bliss, Mike thought as he walked back to the house.

"Oh good dominoes is here," he called out to the others as he saw the pizza man pull up, all his previous activities gone from his mind as if it were a regular occurrence in his day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you guys are all booked too?" Brooked frowned crossing yet another camping place off her list. "No…no it's okay we don't want another weekend. Thanks though, okay. Bye." She let out a sigh as she hung up the phone.

"Rachel this sucks, every campground is booked for the Fourth. What now?" She asked walking from the kitchen into the living room where Rachel was currently lounging on the couch painting her toenails.

Rachel stuck her bottom lip out "Oh darn I was really looking forward to being eaten alive and sleeping on rocks," she said sarcastically.

Brooke threw a pillow at her and sat down as well grabbing the nail polish from her best friend. "Rachel shut up you know you want to go…I just wish we had a place to stay. I'll call tutor girl and make her find a place. She probably knows of more places that don't have a five star rating," she said in all seriousness before going back into the kitchen to call her friend. Rachel just shook her head and went back to painting her nails. Once her friend put her mind to something their was no stopping her. Although Rachel would admit, she did secretly want to go.

Fourth of July was only a week away and Brooke was determined to spend it with all her friends. Having a great time, drinking lots of booze, and spending as much time with Luke as possible.

Hopefully Haley would come through.

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

Ch.1! Ch.2 being written now, expect frequent updates. Enjoy, It is pretty dark though...I'm definitely a first in writing violence but i'm going to do my best.

Read and Review!


	2. Getting There

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T+ some sexual content, language, and violence in further chapters.

July 3rd 2011

The suitcases were packed, the coolers were filled, and the tents seemed to fill up every inch of space that the two cars had. Haley had come through, and that's all anyone cared about. They finally had somewhere to go. The last year was so stressful they definitely needed this vacation.

Rachel's Denali led the way, filled to the brim with supplies and somewhere in there was Chase, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley. Peyton's BMW x5 followed closely behind with Jake, Bevin, and Skills sitting just as cramped as the others.

The cars drove on leaving reality and entering its rural surroundings. It had been what seemed like 6 hours when Brooke's whining voice finally chimed in over the movie Luke had playing on his laptop, 'Source Code.'

"Rachel how much longer?" she groaned shifting her position in the seat so she could rest her head on Lucas' arm. He positioned himself as well so she was more comfortable.

Rachel just rolled her eyes, "Don't ask me, I'm just following the GPS, Haley's the one who picked where to go." She then moved the rear view mirror window so she could see Haley, or what she thought was Haley underneath all the sleeping bags in the way back seat.

Haley had to yell to be heard. "You asked me to find a place to camp, I did! We're going to Pickerington don't you remember? It's the town we played when Nate and Luke both got kicked out for fighting players on the other team sophomore year," she said causing Nate to laugh from his seat next to her and Lucas to chime in.

"Oh yeah," He laughed. "That was awesome," Luke continued reaching back to fist pump Nathan. He quickly retreated though when he felt a sharp pain in his ribs.

"What?" he asked Brooke who was pulling her fist back. She glared at him. "It was not awesome. Do you not remember tackling the guy into me causing me to twist my ankle?" she said still bitter about it.

Lucas put his arm around her and brought her closer laying a kiss on her forehead, "I'm sorry I forgot about that. Definitely not awesome," he said before moving his attention back to the movie.

"Of course you forgot, that's when you were with Goldilocks," Brooke mumbled underneath her breath quiet enough for only her to hear.

"Ooh. Ooh! I think we are almost there," Haley said having seen a sign for Pickerington's exit on the highway.

"She's right, GPS says we're about 4 miles from our destination," Rachel said reading the device on her dashboard.

"Thank God." They all muttered. Rachel pulled off the highway and followed the sign to a side road. Passing what seemed like the only gas station for miles she continued down the road about 100 feet before she saw the sign for 'Pickerington Camps and Float Trips.'

She turned onto the pebbled road and drove for another minute or so before reaching their destination.

The campground was huge containing a playground, run down game room, volleyball courts, laundry room facility, 4 different shower houses spread out across the entire property, a baseball field, the main house to check in, and of course down a semi steep hill many small paths covered on each side by tall grasses and weeds there was a rock beach followed by a crystal clear river. The river was only about 30 feet across, leading to another steep, wooded hill.

The group parked next to the main house and got out to stretch.

"Great back in Hicksville," Peyton said arching an eyebrow as she climbed out of her car.

Haley laughed, "You guys I'm not going to hear anymore complaints. You told me to find a spot I found one. Come on…this is going to be fun. Besides inbreeds are always fun to hang out with," she said before starting off toward the office.

"And you would know how?" Nate asked a bit confused earning a puny smack from his girlfriend. He put his hands up in defense. "Just kidding," he said as she started off again. He caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulders as they headed into the office. Peyton and Rachel followed them in while the others waited by the cars.

Walking inside to the air-conditioned building felt amazing. The weather outside was reaching 100 and they were happy to escape the heat already. Nathan immediately went over to the shelves where they had tons and tons of food available to buy while Haley and the girls walked over to the counter.

Ringing the doorbell for the third time the finally heard movement. A back door opened and out walked a little old lady with a cane. When she got closer they noticed a patch around one of her eyes and the other had the worst cataract they couldn't believe she was able to walk straight at all without assistance.

Peyton piped up, the others to busy studying the women's appearance. "Uh…hi we called last week. We have a reservation to camp…I think we are staying 3 days, 2 nights and we will be canoeing tomorrow." She said as the lady grabbed something from underneath the counter before flopping it on top almost crushing Haley's hand.

Haley retreated her hand quickly before speaking up. "I spoke to you on the phone….It should be under the last name James?" she said as the woman finally looked her in the eye…or that's what she assumed she was doing.

"Ah yes..James, we have ya'll on campsite 23…Ya'll have to follow the road and go to the left…Then ya make a right an follow the signs of which campsites are where. Ya'll should be able to find it easily," She croaked in her deep southern accent taking a deep breath after she finished her last sentence.

Now it was Rachel's turn to speak. "Not much business lately? Will there be anyone besides us here this weekend?" she asked putting her hand firmly on her hip as Nathan finally came over to them wrapping his arms around Haley's waist.

The lady took another shaky breath before continuing. "Yes were expecting a few more in the RV section, but they'll only staying tonight. We accept vacancy though so ya never know," she said before grabbing the paper work with her shaky hand. Haley signed off on it and paid before handing the two parking tags to Rachel and Peyton.

"Okay Thank you. What do we do about floating tomorrow?" Haley asked as the others started to head out back into the heat.

"How many canoes ya'll need?" She asked tossing the binder back on the bottom shelf.

Haley quickly looked out into the parking lot and counted everyone before dividing by two. "We will need 5 canoes," she said and the old lady nodded her head.

"They'll be on the beach at 11 tomorrow morning. Ya'll canoe till ya seen a sign then a school bus brings ya'll back. Have a nice one," She said before slowly moving back into the room she had come from.

Haley nodded offering the lady's back a smile before heading out to the parking lot with her friends. They piled back in their cars and drove down the road a little bit before finally parking at the campsite.

The next two hours were spent setting up the tents, making a fire, and eating the sandwiches they had picked up at Karen's Cafe.

Brooke finished putting hers and Luke's sleeping bags on top of their blow up mattress before joining the rest of the group. Bevin and Skills had started a game of Beer Pong against Chase and Jake, Rachel had set a fold out chair by the fire and was reading Cosmopolitan, Nathan was sitting on his own fold out chair, poking at the fire with a long stick while Haley snuggled into his lap, and Luke was handing his burnt marshmallow over to Peyton who had the stuff needed to make Smores on her lap.

Brooke walked over to the cooler and grabbed a beer having to grab an extra few for everyone else who was empty, before going and sitting in the empty chair next to Lucas.

They all sat around for a bit enjoying the silence. Rachel's laugh caused them all to turn and look at her. She looked at them smirking.

"This quiz is great. Jersey Shore quotes. Okay. Okay. Who said, 'I'm like a preying-mantis after I have sex with a guy I will rip their heads off?'" Rachel asked looking around at the group.

"Oh that was Angelina right?" Bevin asked as she shot the ping pong ball into the last cup on their side. Skillz shook his head. "Baby you're lucky you can hit cups cause your Jersey Shore knowledge is whack. The answer is my girl JWOWW not which one of you guys is up next?" He asked shooing Jake and Chase away from the table.

"Yo Luke wanna play?" Nate asked motioning for Haley to sit up for a second so he could move out from underneath her. Lucas agreed and they walked over to the table to play them as Rachel continued quizzing the group on Jersey Shore quotes.

As the night went on more and more people succumbed to their tiredness and walked off to their tent to sleep. Skillz and Bevin had gone on a winning streak and run the table all night, nothing surprising though. Everyone swore the two practiced everyday.

"All right guys I'm gonna hit it. I'll see you in the morning," Nathan said nodding to Luke and ruffling up Brooke's hair before walking over to his tent to join Hales. He couldn't help but here the snore's coming from Skillz and Bevin's tent, and the moans in Rachel and Chases' tent as he made his way over.

He unzipped the tent and climbed in leaving his shoes outside. Haley's back was to him and he took his place molding his body into hers and laying his arm lazily over her waist his other underneath his pillow.

Brooke looked at Lucas and smiled. "Gosh you're too sexy for your own good," she said reaching over and running a hand through his hair. He smirked at her.

"It does help that I have one sexy girlfriend to match," he said putting his hand on her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. As they let go Brooke moaned into his lips.

"Well Lucas Scott how bout you take your sexy girlfriend to bed, and I'll show you everything else that's sexy about me."

Lucas laughed before standing up and grabbing her hand, the fire had died down so he didn't bother trying to put it out and just let it be. Instead he led the girl of his dreams into their tent to start a new fire of passion and love before succumbing to sleep like the others.

Morning would be there soon. Meaning fire works, water wars, lots of alcohol, and one of the longest nights they could have ever imagined.

-x-x-

Ch.2! Read and Review! Starting Ch. 3 soon. I already have the outline of the whole story but if you'd like to see something happen feel free to ask. Your wish is my command.


	3. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T+ sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

Peyton opened her eyes and for a second for she was in the middle of the woods in a small tent. She had slept quite peacefully for being on top of an air mattress until a woodpecker that had landed in a tree close to the tent interrupted her sleep.

She was no longer able to block out its annoying pecking sound.

"Ugh all right, all right, I'm up," she groaned to no one in particular. She rolled over expecting to see Jake, but was met with an empty pillow. She grabbed her phone from the floor of the tent.

8:15.

She groaned again burying her head underneath her pillow. The woodpecker pecked once more followed almost immediately by another bird's screech.

"Fine!" she spat kicking the covers off of her. She grabbed a sweatshirt and ran a hand through her curls attempting to flatten them before heading outside. The morning was a bit cool underneath all the trees that blocked the sun. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops she had left outside of the tent and started off to get something to eat.

Jake and her had picked the space farthest away from the fire and cars to set up their tent so she crept quietly past the other tents. Frankly she didn't know how they were all sleeping with the birds being as loud as they were…

"Morning," she whispered as she came within hearing distance of her boyfriend. Jake turned around from his seat at the wooden picnic table where he had been eating his dry cereal.

"Good morning," he smiled giving her a kiss as she sat down next to him. "I didn't think you were capable of getting up before 9," he said chuckling. Peyton fake laughed in response.

"I'm about to find a shot gun and give those birds a real reason to screech," she huffed stealing a Cheerio from his plastic bowl. "No kidding…they are so annoying," he agreed before getting up and pouring her a bowl. He sat back down digging back into his cereal after giving her the bowl. "Anyone else up?" she asked nibbling on her food. Jake nodded his mouth full of food.

Once he swallowed he continued. "Chase got up a bit after me. You know me I'm always on baby time. Anyways he went to take a shower he should be back any minute," he stated taking another bite. He finished his cereal and got up from the table.

He took his empty bowl and threw it into the trash bag they had hung up on a tree to keep away from the raccoons at night. He sat back down as Chase came back.

"How are the showers?" Peyton asked a bit skeptic. You could never trust bathrooms that kept their doors open 24/7. Chase laughed. "Not as bad as I had suspected they'd be." He went and put his shower supplies in his tent before coming back over to the couple. He opened Rachel's trunk and grabbed a granola bar and a Gatorade before sitting down in a chair by the fire.

"So I know we did in boy scouts, but have any of you girls ever canoed?" he asked taking a bite of the bar.

"Yeah Brooke signed us up for Girls Scouts when we were 8, but I haven't been canoeing let alone camping since. Let's just say this should be interesting," Peyton laughed taking a sip of water.

"Nate and Luke will be fine they've been camping with Keith a few times…I think the only ones' we really have to worry about are Skillz and Bevin," Jake said stealing a sip from Peyt's water.

"And why is that? I'm a great swimmer Yo!" Skillz said from behind them. He and Bevin had left their tent just as Jake finished his sentence.

"Yeah as long as the water stays below his knees he's awesome in the water," Bevin said smiling. She pecked him on the cheek and patted his chest before going over and grabbing some food. "I think that was an insult, but you looked cute sayin it baby so I'll let it go," Skillz said following her over to the food and grabbing something to eat.

"So when do we have to be down there again?" Skillz asked taking a seat across from Jake.

"11," Peyton said as she picked at the label on her water bottle. "So when should we wake the others up?" Chase asked as he went to the car and grabbed the foam football he had packed. Jake and Skillz immediately got up and spread out across the campsite so the three could throw the ball around. "Eh probably 10," Jake said catching the ball.

"Yeah we all know Princess Brooke will need a lot of time to get ready," Peyton mumbled as she got up from the table. "I'm gonna go get my suit and then head to the bathroom to get ready," she said to Bevin before heading to her tent. "Good idea," Bevin said going to her own tent to do the same. They headed to the bathroom to apply a little bit of make up and change into their swimsuits and water shoes.

"Go long!"

Jake turned to see Luke stepping out of his tent putting his arms up ready to catch the ball.

"Luke!" they all heard Brooke shriek from inside. Jake laughed, "She's so not a morning person," he called as he threw the ball to Lucas.

Luke caught the ball and threw it to chase before slipping on a pair of sandals and walking over to them. "Damn did you guys hear those birds?" he asked getting a laugh from them all. "Welcome to the wilderness my man," Skillz said as he caught the ball from Chase.

Rachel was the next one up and immediately started making a mixed drink as she chewed on a banana. She made one more of her favorite concoction; whipped crème pinnacle with root beer tasting just like a root beer float. She brought the other over to a tent and with that and a few curse words like, "Get the fuck up you lazy whore," and "Drink this," a sleepy eyed Brooke finally climbed out of the tent grabbing the cup from her hand.

Lucas watched them walk over to the table. "Oh…Alcohol, Good idea Rach-I should have tried that instead. She wasn't falling for anything I said," Luke said rolling his eyes at his girlfriend. He threw the ball to Jake before walking over to Brooke and Rachel who were standing by the picnic table. He kissed Brooke's neck as she handed him a bagel.

The three sat down at the table joined quickly by Chase who stood behind Rachel massaging her shoulders. "Mmm good boy," she smirked pulling him by his T-Shirt till his face was next to hers before giving him a peck.

"So how are we waking up the James-Scotts?" Skillz asked tossing the ball to Bevin who had returned with Peyton from the bathroom and joined the game.

"We could take one of the annoying birds and put it in their tent?" Peyton said catching the ball from Bevin and throwing it to Jake.

"Or we could dump water on them," Luke laughed finding that amusing.

"Or I could kick your ass," Nathan yelled over to them as he unzipped his tent. He and Haley climbed out and walked over to them.

"Look who it is. I'm surprised you weren't the first one up Tutor-girl," Brooke said patting the empty spot next to her for Haley to sit down. Haley complied and Nathan grabbed them both some food. "Oh we've been up. I was just getting ready in the tent…I don't trust the bathrooms," She said grabbing the Styrofoam plate from Nathan.

"Yeah nothing like a morning blow job to wake you up," Nate said smirking earning a smack from Haley. "Nathan!" Haley blushed as everyone laughed.

"Oh I did not need to know that," Lucas groaned.

"It's okay Haley I gave Skillz a good morning blow job too," Bevin said smiling.

"My baby," Skillz smirked causing the group to laugh again.

"Okay well on a side note, we need to be down on the beach in an hour," Jake said throwing his cell phone into Peyton's car.

"Let's do this!" Rachel cheered going over to her car and turning on the radio before going to her tent to get ready. The others followed her lead and began getting everything ready.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ch.3! Review if you like! Ch. 4 being written now, I told you I'd update quickly.

What do you all think so far?


	4. Gotta Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T+ sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

The gang put their phones and any other valuables they didn't want to leave in the tents in the two cars before locking them up and putting the keys in the two bags they had packed.

Also in the waterproof bags was the football, water camera, goggles, sunscreen, and towels.

By 11 the group had made their way to the rock beach. Sunscreen on, hair done, make up to a T, sunglasses on, alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, and food ready the group made its way to the waters edge. The weather was perfect and the water was cold enough to cool them down if they got to hot, but warm enough to be enjoyable.

Skillz walked over to a nearby truck that carted a trailer with the canoes behind it. "Hey man we have 5 canoe rentals," he said as the man got out of the truck. "Ya we was wonderin when ya'll was gonna come. I'm Hank that's Timmy we work the float trips. You guys just paddle on down the river bout 5 miles and we'll be their waiting for ya'll by the big sign. No litterin, grab a bag from trash, and a life jacket…one per person," he said walking to the back of the truck to where the canoes were.

"Timmy come help me," he said calling the other guy over. Timmy who was about ten feet away flicked his cigarette to the side before walking over to them. Jake and Chase walked over to them as well to help.

Nate set down the cooler he was holding and took a step toward the truck when Luke stopped him. "You do recognize those guys don't you?" he asked pointing at Hank and Timmy. "No fucking way!" was the response he got.

"What?" Haley asked not getting what they were talking about.

"Those are the guys we fought in the game," Nathan said letting out a laugh.

"Yeah I'll let Jake and them handle the canoes, I'd rather not get recognized for now," Luke said and Nathan agreed.

Once the canoes were down and ready to be taken fully into the water the group grabbed the life jackets and trash bags before strapping the coolers in. Hank and Timmy had taken off once the last canoe had hit the rocks but not before checking out each girl there. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the guys.

"Okay guys let's have some fun!" Brooke squealed taking off her tank top and putting her sunglasses on. Luke opened their canoes cooler and grabbed a beer for himself before handing another to Brooke. The others followed suit each grabbing a beer of their own. Brooke grabbed a sharp rock and used it to shotgun her beer before giving it to Nathan and Luke to do the same thing. Haley adjusted her hat before taking another sip of her beer and putting it in the coolie cup that hung from her neck.

Bevin and Skillz had brought along a beer bong and were funneling their beers. Rachel, Chase, Jake, and Peyton were using their car keys to shotgun there own. First beer down the group set off down stream.

The only one who put the life jacket on instead of using it as an extra seat cushion was Skillz who held onto his paddle as if his life depended on it. After a while he finally began to relax and grabbed another beer for himself before tossing Bevin one. Each couple had decided on girls in the front and guys in the back to steer the way.

They made it about 300 feet down the river before the rocks on the bottom rose closer and closer. With a scraping sound Haley and Nathan's canoe slowly came to a stop. They were stuck, the water to low for them to paddle further.

"Ha! Ha! Sucks to be you," Skillz called out laughing at Haley and Nathan before he too heard the scraping noises and like the two before him was caught in the shallow water. The four got out and walked their canoes to deeper water before getting back in.

The other three canoes stayed to the far left as to avoid the shallow water and not have to get out and walk. "Sucks to be who Skillz?" Luke laughed as their canoes lined up with Skillz's.

Skillz just smirked, "Oh it still sucks to be you Scott…" Lucas heard Skillz whisper something to Bevin and the next second he and Brooke were doused in water. Skillz and Bevin used their paddles to splash as much water onto the couple completely soaking them.

"My Beer! My Beer!" Brooke yelped in protest before finally giving in and using her paddle to get even. Jake and Peyton turned on Rachel and Chase, and Haley yelled at Nathan to paddle faster so as to not get caught in the full on water war between the 4 canoes behind them.

His response to this was not a verbal one instead he used his paddle to splash her from behind. Haley screamed in surprise and turned around to glare at him. "You did not-" He splashed her again with his paddle before she could finish her sentence.

She yelled his name and something about how he was so dead before splashing him back.

"You're dead to me. Dead!" She finally yelled in surrender before turning back around so she was back to facing the right way, completely soaked. Nathan just continued to smirk.

"Love you too baby," He said laughing when he got her middle finger in response.

The others had quit splashing each other for the moment and had caught up to Haley and Nate.

Peyton and Jake took the lead and everything was calm for the next few minutes.

"Jagielski any shallow water ahead I need to paddle into to see this one bent over again?" Nathan said shining his cockiest smile at Haley as she turned around and glared at him for about the tenth time that day. She laughed as she shook her head and went back to paddling.

"Nah bro, looks like deep water for a while," Jake responded as he opened the trash bag and threw his empty beer in it before grabbing another handing Peyton a Mike's Hard.

"Damn," Nathan joked.

"Perv," Haley said hitting her paddle so it splashed him. She then turned back and grabbed one of the water bottles they had packed containing some type of alcoholic concoction opening it up and taking a big gulp.

"How deep?" They could barely hear Skillz' quiet shudder from behind them.

As they moved farther down the river it got more crowded. Other campsites' campers were floating down the river whether it was a canoe, raft, or inner tube. They made friends with a group of teens that went to high school in Charlotte, N.C. and were camping at a different place just a few miles from their campground. They stopped at one of the rock beaches and hung out with them for a while drinking beers, tossing a Frisbee, swinging from the rope swing that had been hung to a tree, eating, and using the bushes aka restroom.

They left the other group of about 16 kids and headed out again down the river, each having to empty their canoe first to drain all the water out from the numerous water wars they had partaken in since the first splash happened.

The only change made was in Bevin's and Skillz canoe. Skillz was now sitting in the front where he could enjoy looking at the turtles sunbathing on different branches that stuck out of water and other amusing things in the river, while Bevin took care of the steering.

"Looks kind of rough ahead," Rachel said looking ahead where their seemed to be huge rocks blocking different ways through underneath a bridge.

"Yeah looks like it," Chase said watching the canoes ahead of them struggle to get past. After hanging back and watching which path out of the many the canoes ahead of them had taken, the group made a decision to stay to the left while going through the rocks.

"Hard left followed by a hard right. Good Paddle hard, Left! Left! Paddle on the Left don't let us hit that-" Rachel and Chase smacked into a huge rock that made a loud clanking noise as the metal of their canoe hit the rock. It hit with such force that they started spinning around. They stayed where they were, backwards, till the group was past them.

"Rach I didn't know you were steering too…You're facing the wrong way though," Bevin called as they passed the them too drunk to see that they had actually just spun around.

Once everyone else made it past okay, Chase and Rachel turned back around and paddled forward to catch up. They went around the bend in the water to see the others dragging their canoes onto the rocks where there were already about ten canoes parked in what seemed like a pretty popular resting spot.

Nathan and Lucas were already swimming to the other side where there was a group of people who had climbed up the beaten path in the rock and were waiting in line to jump off the 30-foot cliff into the water.

"Ugh they would," Rachel said rolling her eyes and taking a sip from her drink as Chase steered their canoe next to Peyton and Jake's who were both swimming out after Nathan and Luke. Brooke and Bevin had already caught up to them and were being helped up onto the ledge.

"Rach you wanna go?" Chase asked walking into the water. "No thanks, I think I'll just stay here," She said waving him on. "My hair dried and I don't want to get it wet again," she continued walking out to Haley who was waist deep in the water taking pictures of everyone. Skillz was behind them standing knee deep in the water looking for tadpoles to catch and sipping his beer, his life jacket still on.

Nathan was the first to jump followed by Luke. Lucas jumped off the rock shaping his body into a pencil, letting out a yell, and hitting the water soon after. It was deep, his feet not even touching the bottom before he started kicking and headed to the surface.

He shook some of the water out of his hair and swam a bit out of the way before turning back to the rock. Nathan was already climbing back up to go again, and Brooke was standing where he had just jumped looking hesitant.

"Jump B it's fine!" He yelled to her as he waded in the deep water out of the way of her jump.

"Is it shallow?" She asked nudging forward a little bit. "No I didn't even touch the bottom," Nathan said from the back of the now pretty long line waiting for her to jump. "Brooke your drunk you won't feel anything," Peyton said getting her to laugh.

"On the count of three," Luke said, "One, two-"

'Splash'

"Three," he said to himself before swimming to where she had jumped. She hit the surface quickly and began to cough.

"Ugh I got water up my nose," she whined as they swam out of the way.

"Yeah but you aren't hurt…Wanna go again?" he asked swimming back to the ledge.

"Do you even have to ask?" She said following him. Bevin dove in head first behind her, and so it continued each having fun and doing different jumps, dives and flips off the cliff. Chase, being the skateboarder, won with a double back flip.

The group of high schoolers from Charlotte showed up soon after and the group hung out for a while longer, finishing all the alcohol they had, picking Rachel up and dunking her in the water, and putting a tadpole down Haley's swimsuit causing her to flash everyone as she squealed and attempted to get it out as quickly as possible before the group finally left this time with the Charlotte group following along with them.

After a mile the Charlotte group saw their campsites sign and steered to shore but not before exchanging numbers and promising to hang out the next day before the gangs left to go home.

The Tree Hill gang paddled for another fifteen minutes before Haley called out to them all. "Is that our sign?" She asked pointing to a big smiley face hanging from a tree on the side of the river.

"I sure hope so. I can't wait to get out of these water shoes," Peyton said.

"Yeah theirs the bus," Jake said as he paddled his and Peyton's canoe to shore followed closely by the others.

Timmy stepped out of the bus to greet them. "Welp would ya look at that. Ya'll made it here in one piece. Now if ya wouldn't mind the canoes go on the trailer behind the bus, lifejackets and coolers in the trunk part along with the trash," he said going over to the canoes and helping the guys load them.

After everything was on the school bus the group loaded in and headed back to camp all either wiped out or still as drunk as could be. Skillz took his own seat toward the back and instantly passed out. Rachel and Chase sat across from him, Rachel talking to Bevin and Peyton about the new freshman they'd be getting on the cheerleading team and Chase being laughed at by Nate for his outrageous sunburn.

Brooke and Lucas had started making out, and Haley was laughing to herself. Haley finally called out to the bus driver clearly the drunkest. "Timmy boy…Can you turn up the radio?" She asked now standing in the aisle.

Timmy turned the volume up and 'Give Me Everything Tonight' Blared through the speakers. Brooke and Lucas broke apart to watch Haley as she started dancing around the aisle drunkenly. "Yeah Hales," Bevin cheered getting up and joining her. Pretty soon all the girls were in the aisle dancing. The song changed to 'The Show Goes On' just as Timmy hit a bump in the dirt road causing the girls to go flying…and ending the dance-athon.

"You know you can continue dancing here if you want," Chase said to Rachel as he patted his lap. She giggled before straddling him for his own private dance.

"Don't stop, get it, get it!" Peyton cheered her on as she sat on Jake's lap. Brooke and Lucas went back to making out as did Nathan and Haley. Bevin was soon asleep in her own chair behind them.

The song changed again to 'Motivation' and Rachel intensified her dance, to drunk to care if her other friends were paying attention. They weren't though, the others to busy doing their own thing.

Chase reached behind her and untied her bikini before moving it to the side and fondling her breasts. He took each of her nipples into his mouth giving them both the attention they deserved. Rachel moaned before grabbing his hair and bringing his face to hers and sucking his bottom lip. Teasing him with a small nibble before letting it go and kissing him once more.

Chase's hand had just entered her bikini bottoms when he heard a "Psst." Rachel continued to kiss on his neck as he looked over to the noise. Skillz was up and was pointing to the front of the bus where Timmy was looking through his mirror at Rachel and licking his lips. Chase nodded at Skillz completely disgusted at Timmy.

"You have an audience," Chase said handing her the top back. "I don't care they've all seen me-" "No not them Rach. Put your top on," Chase said helping her climb off him. Rachel understood and put her top on before turning around. Timmy quickly looked away.

"Hey Pervert that's what Paper-view is for!" She yelled stepping into the aisle putting one hand on the seat for balance and the other on her hip.

"Oh wait…can you hicks even afford cable?" She sneered.

Timmy huffed about to defend himself but she continued. "Listen I know I'm hot but look again and I'll kick your ass!" She snarled before sitting back down.

Timmy turned the music off. "Sorry miss. Maybe if you weren't such a slut-"

All the guys piped in then. "Hey! Hey! Back off!" They all said trying to calm each party down. It was quiet for a while until Haley spoke still wasted.

"Let him look he probably hasn't gotten any…ever!" She giggled, "Hey Timmy I wouldn't mess with us my boyfriend kicked your ass once he can do it again."

"Hales Shh!" Nate murmured to her ducking down a bit in his seat.

"Where'd ya'll say you was from anyway?" Timmy asked pulling onto the rock road that led to the office.

"Tree Hill," Haley continued. "We played basketball against you 2 years ago and we still kicked your ass even after our two best players got kicked out," she boasted.

"Haley stop," Luke said firmly. She finally shut her mouth. Timmy parked the car and stared at them.

"That was 2 years ago, things are definitely different now," He smirked. "Enjoy the rest of your stay," He added almost to nicely to them as he opened the doors to the bus so they could get out.

The group gathered all their things, Nathan and Luke both apologizing to Timmy for Haley's drunkenness as they made their way off the bus. Timmy didn't say anything just slammed the doors in their faces and took off to wear the canoes were stored, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

They all walked back to the campsite ready to nap, take showers, eat dinner, and relax.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Anne walked out of her back room leaving Jeopardy still blaring on the only TV when she heard the ringing of the doorbell.

"Who is it?" She croaked making her way to the counter. "Anne it's me Timmy," Timmy said resting both his hands on the counter.

"Listen the canoes are locked away everyone is back and accounted for, but they told me to tell you. Campsite 23 decided to leave right after they got back. We just cleaned out their campsite so everything is taken care of," He said drumming his fingers on the wooden counter.

"They're supposed to come to me to check out," Anne said grumbling.

"I told them, but they didn't care. So you're going to check them out right?" He asked starting to leave.

"Yea I'll cross their names off now. Thanks Timmy. Tell Mikey to come to dinner tomorrow night will ya," She said before going back to her Jeopardy. Timmy left the office and hopped into his 1991 Chevy pickup before driving to the gas station.

He walked into the gas station to see Mike checking out an older couple. Timmy pretended to look at magazines until the couple left. "We need to talk," He said to Mike causing the old man to smirk.

"Oh yea? And what about?" He asked beginning to count the money in the register.

"There's a group camping at Anne's site 23…I uh…I already checked them out," he said anxiously hoping the older man would agree.

"Oh really…and what's so great about these guys?" he asked only semi interested.

"They've got a Denali and a BMW…They're from Tree Hill. Hank and I got into a fight with two of them 2 years ago at a basketball game and I got into it with them again on the bus ride back from floatin. I can't stand the group they was braggin…said we couldn't afford cable." Timmy said his anger rising.

"I see…How many of them?" Michael asked nodding his head.

Timmy counted on his fingers for a while before responding. "10 of em. Five girls and Five guys."

"We don't do guys," Mike said closing the register. "You gotta make an exception…these guys…these guys, they gotta go!" Timmy said practically pleading.

"I mean if you don't want to help then Hank and I can do it ourselves," Timmy offered.

"No way 10's to many for two….Okay fine. Let's go check em out," Mike said grabbing the keys to his truck and heading outside with Timmy.

-x-x-x-xx-x-

Ch. 5 coming soon


	5. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T+ sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

7:00 p.m.

Haley stepped out of the shower and walked over to the bench to put a clean pair of jean shorts on along with a plain green tank top. She twirled her hair up in her towel and headed out of the shower area of the bathroom.

"Hey Peyt here's your shampoo," she said approaching the blonde who was scrunching her hair in the mirror. Haley set the shampoo on the sink. "Thanks again," she said walking over to the other sink to put on some makeup.

"No problem Hales," Peyton smiled grabbing her mascara and running it through her eyelashes.

"I feel really bad about the whole Timmy thing I was being a drunk ass hole…Do you think everyone's mad at me?" Haley asked leaning against the sink. Peyton put the mascara back in her makeup bag.

"Oh please. No one cares we all know you were drunk. You better now?" She asked zipping the bag. Haley nodded her head and collected her things as well. "Yeah I'm good now…that nap really helped, I don't even know how long I was out," She said letting out a chuckle.

Peyton laughed as the two headed out of the bathroom and walked toward the campsite. "Yeah you passed out on one of the chairs for a good hour and a half after eating…don't worry I took plenty of embarrassing pictures and yes they are going up on Facebook," she said throwing an arm around Haley's shoulder.

"Oh my God, that's so embarrassing, please delete them!" Haley groaned putting her face in her hand. "Not a chance," Peyton said laughing again.

"Look who woke up…How's your neck?" Jake asked before throwing another log into the small fire.

"Sore actually," Haley said noticing how stiff it was. Fold out chairs definitely weren't a good bed that's for sure. "Where is everyone?" Peyton asked after they had put their stuff away and come back to where Jake and Chase were making the fire.

"Um Bevin and Skillz went on a walk right after you guys left to take a shower, Nate and Luke went to the arcade and I think Brooke and Rachel are taking a nap," Jake said standing up enjoying the progress he was making with the fire. He walked over to the car and grabbed a Gatorade for everyone.

"The arcade huh?" Haley repeated rolling her eyes. "And why aren't you two with them acting like little boys?" She continued looking from Jake to Chase.

The guys laughed. "We decided being pyros was better. Besides with them gone we can shoot off the fireworks and not have to share," Chase said smiling sheepishly.

"Ooh I forgot about those!" Peyton squealed getting up off her chair and running to her car. "Hey we want to do them!" Jake said getting up off his chair as well followed by Chase.

"Not if I beat you to it," Peyton said unlocking her car and digging through the back looking for them. The guys ran after her. Jake grabbed her from behind and tossed her over his shoulder bringing her away from the car as Chase grabbed all the fireworks.

"That's not fair," Peyton whined sticking her bottom lip out once Jake had put her down. Jake pulled her in for a hug. "Aw, it's okay…we'll let you do one," he said earning a jab in the ribs. "Okay two!" He chuckled before going to the fire to grab the lighter.

"Hales you coming?" Peyton asked as the three started to head toward the open field. Haley had been in Rachel's car when Peyton asked. "Coming," she called grabbing her camera from underneath one of the seats and running to catch up with the other three.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bevin why don't we head back huh baby, you can make me a smore then we can go back in the tent," Skillz said rubbing his hands together. They had been walking along the rocky beach skipping rocks into the water for the past hour and he was hungry again.

"Mm I like the sound of that," Bevin said leaning in to kiss him. "Just let me pee first!" She squealed running away from him to a group of bushes about fifty feet away. "Baby there's bathrooms' back at camp," Skillz called after her, but she didn't turn back around.

He picked up another smooth rock and chucked it across the surface of the water where it skipped across to the other side. He sat down and looked for another rock to throw. Taking in the sunset he couldn't help but feel that life couldn't get any better than this. It was a perfect vacation.

Bevin thought she heard a firework as she pulled her shorts back up. She hurried out of the bushes and jogged around the corner to where she had left Skillz. She didn't have a chance to scream at the sight in front of her. Lying on the ground with a hole in the back of his head was her boyfriend of 3 years.

In the next second a hand grabbed a chunk of her hair from behind and slammed her onto the ground. She groaned at the pain and tried to get up, but the pain hurt to bad to move. The man grabbed her by the hair again and hit her head into the rocks. Blood spattered onto his face. "Ah!" She tried to scream. She clawed at his face and kicked at him to get away.

One of her kicks hit between his legs and he let go of her long enough for her to run down the beach letting out another scream. "Gahh you bitch!" The man shrieked grabbing his balls. Bevin couldn't believe…it was still light out…why were they chasing her. Her face was covered in blood, she could barely see her head hurt so bad. She got a few more feet before the man from before tackled her to the floor. She screamed as loud as she could, the tears steaming down her cheeks as another man came out of no-where and helped hold her down. She fought all she could but the two were too strong. They dragged her into the water and shoved her face underneath, keeping her down until she was no longer squirming.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Brooke woke up to the setting sun shining into her tent. She looked to her left, Rachel was still asleep, the both having dozed off during a gossip sesh. "Rachel did you hear that?" she asked waking up the red head.

"Hear what?" Rachel groaned sitting up. "It sounded like a scream," Brooke said unzipping the tent and looking around, the campsite was empty. Rachel threw her hair up in a bun, still damp from the shower. "I didn't hear anything…But my guess is it was a firework. I think I heard Chase and them talking about going to the field to set them off," She said as her and Brooke both made their way out of the tent.

Not two seconds later a firework could be heard going off not far away from where they were. "See?" Rachel said heading over to the fire. "No I heard something different," Brooke said watching Rachel throw another log into the blaze.

"Brooke it's the Fourth of July and I'm pretty sure theirs about a million different types of fireworks going off right now…that's all you heard. Promise," Rachel said finally convincing Brooke.

"Have you had the talk with Chase yet?" Brooke asked changing the subject. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Do I ever have serious talks with people?" she asked in retort. This time it was Brooke to roll her eyes. "All I'm saying is after this trip there is no way you guys can say you are just friends that hook up. There is definitely something more," Brooke pushed on.

"Yeah there might be something, but I am never going to be the one to admit it, or do something about it. That's his job," Rachel said truthfully. Brooke nodded her head. "Well I think he'll finally come to his senses soon. I mean who wouldn't want to date a tramp like you," Brooke said smirking.

"Shut up slut, you're just as bad," Rachel said laughing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Timmy walked into Mike's house followed closely by Hank. Mike was sitting in a lounge chair drinking a beer and watching the news, Johnny sitting at the kitchen table watching as well.

"Well?" Mike asked not even turning around to look at them.

"We got two. Used the silencer on the guy and the girl kinda choked on some water," Timmy said laughing. Hank took his mask off and unscrewed the silencer off his gun.

"Where are they?" Johnny asked getting up from the table. "There in the truck," Timmy said nodding toward where the truck was parked out back. "Put the bodies in the basement till they are all taken out. We'll bury them all tomorrow. Remember…don't leave any traces. Got it! I want this to be as clean as possible," Mike said finally standing up.

"Will do," Hank said following Timmy outside to grab the two bodies. "Come on Johnny lets go take care of a few more," Michael said grabbing the car keys to his car. Johnny grabbed his bag of weapons before following Michael outside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ch. 5, 6 soon! Who will make it and who wont? Review.


	6. Bathrooms and Beerpong

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T+ sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

7:45 p.m.

"Let me guess, everyone took one look at your guys' hair and ran away?" Lucas asked as he Nate walked onto the group's campsite. Brooke and Rachel were the only one's sitting by the fire.

Brooke turned around in her seat a bit surprised at first to see them. "Ha. Ha. Not funny jerk," she said grabbing the elastic off her wrist and throwing her hair up into a bun. Luke leaned down and kissed the top of her head before taking a seat next to her.

"But really…where's everyone at?" Nathan asked grabbing a snack from the car. "The baseball field doing fireworks," Rachel said walking over to him. She grabbed a bottle of wine and a few plastic cups for the four of them. Nathan almost choked on the food he was eating. "Fireworks! No way…they did them without us?" he asked pouting.

"Oh wah, I'll buy you some tomorrow," Brooke said accepting the cup of wine from Rachel. "Tomorrow won't be the Fourth of July though," Lucas said sticking out his bottom lip. Brooke and Rachel rolled their eyes.

"Hey guys! Ooh wine yum," Haley said approaching the site, Chase, Jake and Peyton following behind her. "You can't have any, you didn't wait for us to do fireworks," Nathan said getting a laugh from Brooke and Rachel and a fist pump from Lucas. Haley put her hand on her hip. "So does that mean you don't want to see the new lingerie I bought from Victoria Secret when we get home?" Haley asked arching an eyebrow.

Nathan turned to Rachel who was holding the bottle still. "Come on Rach, you heard the woman, pour her a glass," he said getting a laugh from everyone.

"I'll get some more cups," Chase said nodding his head to the car for Jake to follow. "So did you guys see Bevin and Skillz while you were at the field?" Brooke asked finishing off her glass of wine and handing it to Rachel for more.

"No I didn't see them why they still aren't-" Peyton asked but was interrupted by a screech. "Ah shit! Ow, ow!" Chase yelped and ran over to the group clutching his hand, red stuff covering it. "My finger I think I cut it off," he screeched causing the girls to panic and scream not knowing what to do. "What happened!" Rachel asked dropping Brooke's cup of wine and jumping up to see if he was okay.

"I don't know I hit it," Chase said sticking his finger into her face before bursting out laughing, Jake was behind him laughing hysterically as well. Rachel smelt his hand. "Ketchup…funny you fuck!" She said smacking him. "You scared the shit out of me," she continued sitting back down. Everyone else was either high fiving him or agreeing with Rachel. "I'm sorry Rach I had to," Chase said still laughing. "Great prank man. The girls expressions were awesome," Nate said fist-pumping Chase.

"Well looks like we may have an even match of beer pong now while the two love birds are still out on their nature walk…anyone want to play?" Lucas asked standing and helping Brooke up as well.

"Yeah Haley want to play?" Nathan asked standing up as well. She agreed and the four cleared off the picnic table and started a game with the little sun they had left. Peyton and Jake walked behind Peyton's car away from the group leaving Chase and Rachel alone by the fire.

"You were legit scared. It was adorable," Chase said quietly as he leaned in his chair so he was closer to her.

"It's not funny Chase. Pull that shit with me again and I'll hurt you," Rachel said not bothering to lower her voice. Chase just smirked. "How can I ever make it up to you?" He asked catching her eye as he kinked an eyebrow. Rachel shook her head. "You'd have to do a lot to make it up to me…a cute present, massage, and great sex," she said quietly leaning in to him as well letting her anger at him go.

"Oh I think I can do that. The present may have to wait till we get back, but I think something else should happen when we get back as well," he smiled.

"And what is that…you're getting a hair cut?" Rachel asked getting a laugh out of Chase. "I was thinking, I know saying it on a fold up chair in the middle of no where isn't that romantic, but it's as good as I can do for the moment. Anyways when we get back I want us to be official. I don't want any other girl but you," Chase said grabbing her hand.

Rachel smiled, "Well Chase you outdid yourself. That made up for your finger slicing and then some," She said before bringing her lips to his. When they broke apart Chase kinked his eyebrow once more. "So is that a yes?" He asked smirking. Rachel laughed before grabbing his hand and standing up. "It's a yes and now boyfriend, we are going to have our first couple's sex," Rachel said getting a laugh from Chase. "Oh this night keeps getting better and better," he said following her. They walked away from the group unnoticed by the others and headed toward the bathrooms.

"We want a re-rack," Brooke said holding the ping-pong ball in her hand ready to shoot, Luke right next to her mimicking her actions. "Okay what do you want?" Nathan asked starting to move the cups. "Stoplight," Luke said splashing his ping-pong ball in the water cup to rinse it off. Haley arranged the three cups they had left in a straight line like a stoplight. "Good luck kiss," Luke said turning to Brooke and giving her a quick peck. She shot and hit the cup in the middle.

"Bitch cup," Nate said taking it out of the line and drinking its contents before setting it down on the side of the table. Luke shot soon after and hit the front cup. "Bam! Bring them back," he said excitedly. Nathan and Haley tossed the balls back to them. Brooke's shot hit the rim and bounced off, leaving it to Luke. Lucas shot the ball and it circled the inside of the cup for what seemed like forever before falling to the bottom. Brooke squealed and jumped up in celebration as Nathan and Haley gave a last attempt to bring the game into overtime.

Haley's shot went just wide of the four cups they had left. Nathan made three of the cups, getting the ball brought back after each cup he made, but missed his last shot causing more cheers from Luke and Brooke who had won. "Where are the others?" Haley asked looking around. "Who cares…Rematch?" Nathan asked aligning the cups once more. They poured the beer in the cups again and turned the headlights on in Rachel's car so they could see in the now dark night.

Peyton and Jake came out of hiding a few minutes later and called next game as they sat down and watched each with a drink in their hand.

-x-

"Mm baby, yeah just like that," Rachel moaned grabbing a chunk of Chases' hair as his tongue between her legs made her moan once more. "You like that?" he asked looking into her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded her head, the only response he needed before continuing. "Oh. Ugh I can't wait any longer. I want you. Now," She moaned once more pulling him up by the hair. He put his hands in her fire red hair and pulled her in for a steamy kiss leading her into the shower they had turned on earlier.

"Bend over," he said turning her around. She happily complied and turned around sticking her butt out at him, holding onto the nozzle of the shower for balance. He slowly pushed into her letting a moan escape his own lips before pulling out a little bit and pushing in again. He got into a rhythm after a while, both loving every minute of it.

-x-

Johnny looked around making sure no one was around before following Mike into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. They had watched the two enter and gave them a few minutes before coming in.

Michael pulled out his phone and hit record moving his arm close to the curtain of the only shower that was on so it picked up the loud moans from inside. Johnny was standing on the other side wiping a knife on his sleeve as he leaned against the concrete wall.

After a few minutes he shut his phone and placed it on the bench nearby. The two inside the curtain to caught up in their moment to even notice anyone else was in the bathroom.

"Harder! Yes!" Rachel had practically screamed from inside the shower. Mike nodded to Johnny who stepped forward. Without even moving the curtain to the side, Johnny put one of his arms on each of the sides of the curtain before reaching forward and grabbing a hold of Chase.

In one swift motion he had cut Chase's throat clean. Mike then moved the curtain quickly as Chase collapsed to the ground and points his own knife in Rachel's face before she could even scream. "One word and you'll be just like your friend," he said kicking Chase's dead, naked body. "Please I-I..Oh my God, please don't hurt me," Rachel whispered unable to find her voice. "Chase wake up," She said starting to cry. "One word I said!" Mike growled pushing the knife against her and grabbing her by the throat. She sobbed quietly as Johnny left to make sure they were still alone.

"I see you like it from behind," Mike continued hitting the back of her head into the showerhead causing her to squeal in pain. "Well you be a good girl you can go back to your friends," he laughed as he began to undo his pants. When he fumbled with the zipper Rachel took the opportunity to kick him and push him out of the way, running out of the shower.

"Don't even think about it," Johnny said grabbing a gun from the back of his pants and pointing it at her. "Please! Please don't," Rachel sobbed quietly raising her arms in defense. Michael came from behind her and grabbed her arm dragging her to the arm. She let out a squeal and he reared back and kicked her in the stomach causing her to curl up and cry in pain.

She continuously pleaded with them her words barely audible though as Johnny had come over and placed his hands over her mouth. "Let's see if we can get you to moan like before huh?" Michael asked finally getting his pants off. He plunges into her getting a loud un-audible groan in response as tears ran down her cheeks. "You like that?" He asked quickening his pace. He thrusted in and out without a care of being gentle to her. "Oh yeah I'm gonna come. You little slut," Mike said thrusting even harder and faster. The next second Johnny was retreating his hand in pain, "The bitch bit me," He yelled out. Rachel head butted Mike causing him to double over. She squirmed from underneath him and made a dash toward the door.

"Get her!" Mike yelled holding his head.

Johnny tackled Rachel to the ground a foot away from the door. He then took her head, lifted it up, and smacked it back into the concrete knocking her unconscious.

"Put them in the truck, I'm gonna bleach the place," Mike said going to the truck and grabbing the bottle of bleach. Johnny carried Chase and Rachel and threw them into the bed of the truck before throwing a tarp over them and returning into the bathroom.

"There in the truck," he said a bit out of breath. "Good. Get the phone, set the recording on repeat and re lock the door after me," Mike said heading out of the bathroom. Johnny opened the window and set the phone in the sill, setting the volume to high before closing the door, locking it and heading to the truck. They drove away with their lights off till they got out of sight of any campsite on the property.

-x-

"Brucas can you guys stop macking it for two seconds and shoot the ball!" Jake said slightly swaying. He had never been one to get drunk more then once in a day, but hey it was vacation…he had to! Jake and Nathan were playing Brooke and Luke in yet another game of beer pong.

The couple had stayed on the table for the past hour and a half racking up a 12 game winning streak, and also a pretty good buzz for themselves and the other four they were playing. Peyton and Haley were laughing as they burnt yet another marshmallow, the group getting along great all past history or drama behind them.

"Okay I'll shoot!" Brooke said laughing. She threw the ball, not even aiming, at the cups on the other side. It hit the rim and bounced in. "Woo!" Lucas yelled picking Brooke up and spinning her around. "See ya Nate…Jake, Nice to know ya. Peyton, Hales you guys ready to lose?" Lucas asked smiling sheepishly.

"Nah I think I'm done…I can barely see where to throw," Haley said putting her legs in Nate's lap, who had just sat down next to her.

Brooke and Lucas agreed with them and picked up all the cups before walking over to the group.

"What time is it?" Peyton asked yawning.

Nathan took his cell phone out of his pocket, "9:15," he said reading the lock screen of his Iphone. "Nate can I use your phone to call my parents?" Haley asked having forgot her phone at home. He gave her the phone and she walked a bit away from the campsite to call her parents and check in.

"Ah having parents that care. I wonder what that feels like," Brooke said causing the others to laugh. Haley and Luke were pretty much the only ones that knew what it felt like, Luke having called Karen when they got back from canoeing his phone now safe in Rachel's car charging.

"Where are Rachel and Chase?" Peyton asked looking around. Brooke shrugged. "I don't know probably having sex somewhere…Luke you should take notes from them," she said patting him on the back.

"You want to go now? You're going to miss Skillz and Bevin's hysterical story of how they got lost and what made them find their way," Luke said starting to get up. Brooke grabbed his arm. "You're right I wanna hear that. Later then," she said winking at him.

"More wine?" Haley asked holding up the almost empty bottle. "Yes," Everyone said together holding up their red solo cups. She laughed before standing up and filling everyone's cup up, throwing away the now empty bottle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ch. 6! 7 soon. Enjoy!


	7. Splitting Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T/M sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

9:20 p.m.

Rachel fell to the floor gasping for air as another man in the room walked over and kicked her in the ribs. "Ah!" she screamed sobbing harder. "Please…I have money, just let me go," she pleaded curling into a ball. She had gained consciousness when a beer was poured on her not ten minutes earlier and ever since her two captors took turns beating her. She had a bloody nose, blood coming from the cut on her forehead, and bruises forming everywhere down her body.

"You think that's what we want darlin? We appreciate your offer, seein as you think we can't afford cable, but this ain't about no money," Johnny said grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up. "You got it all wrong sweetie," he continued pulling her close. He started trailing his hand down her body. Mike was leaning against the door laughing at the situation. As Johnny's hands reached Rachel's hip she tried to squirm away, screaming for help, and hitting his arm away.

"Baby no one can hear you, you might as well enjoy," Mike smirked. Johnny tried to grab a hold of her but she pushed his hand away and tried to kick him. "No leave me alone!" She yelled at them earning a slap across her face. Johnny then grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against the wall lifting her up by the neck, choking her.

"Please," Rachel coughed unable to catch her breath as she dangled from his arm. She squirmed attempting to get away from him kicking at his shins and hitting him but it wasn't working. Johnny kept his arm around her neck but let her back to the ground before slamming her into the wall.

"Your money aint gonna save you now," he said pushing her again. "But maybe your body can," he said laughing pushing himself against her and kissing around her collar bone making his way up to her face. Rachel let out a sob as his hands roamed down her body to fondle her breasts. Mike seemed to be enjoying the scene before him. "Bring her to the bed," he said to John as he walked farther into the room.

Rachel took the brief encounter to smack his hand away from her body and hit him in the face. "You wanna hit me?" Johnny asked taking his gun out and putting it to her head. She inhaled sharply to scared to speak. "Get on the bed," he said pushing her across the room to the twin sized bed. Its sheets were gross and it smelt of sweat and beer, and Rachel cried harder, pleading with them as she sat down on the bed.

"Don't be sad Barbie," Johnny said putting the gun on the floor and going over to her. Mike made his way out of the room. "I'm not a Barbie!" Rachel screamed jumping on him and hitting him anywhere she could. "Fuck you!" She screeched getting off the bed and kicking him a few times using all the energy she had left before running into the hallway.

She turned the corner and came to an abrupt stop staring the end of a shotgun in the face.

"Not so fast," Mike said shaking his head as Johnny came running into the hallway to meet them. Rachel hit the gun out of the way and kicked Mike running past him and pushing him into Johnny. She made it down the stairs and out the front door screaming for 'Help', her words echoing through the trees.

"No one's gonna hear you," Mike called firing a shot that hit the tree just above her head. She ran a bit further, her bare feet stepping on branches and rocks before falling over one of the tree roots. Johnny caught up to her as she tried to get back up and he pushed her back to the ground taking his pistol out and loading the barrel as she screamed.

"You're done…any last words?" he asked as Mike came up behind him.

Rachel squinted her puffy eyes angrily at the two. "Go fuck yourself" she said before spitting on Johnny.

'Bang!'

-x-

"I think I found Rachel and Chase," Jake said walking back into the campsite.

"Where were they?" Brooke asked from her spot on Lucas's lap. "Girls bathroom, I could hear them from the guys bathroom…I wouldn't go in there if I were you guys," he said laughing as he approached the fire. It was slowly burning out, the last piece of wood they had haven been thrown in a few minutes earlier.

Jake shook his head. "You guys are lazy, but your lucky I'm up. I'm gonna go get more firewood," he said leaning down and kissing Peyton. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I can help you man," Nathan said starting to get up from his chair. "Nah man, I got it. I'll be back in a few," he said turning his flashlight back on and leaving the campsite once more.

"Well that's two people accounted for, but seriously I'm getting worried about Skillz and Bevin," Haley said looking at the time on Nathan's phone she was still holding.

9:40.

"You're right Hales," Peyton said looking around the outskirts of the campsite for any site of the two.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Brooke asked. "I mean I'm not one to go looking in the woods for people, that's how horror movies are written," she continued. Haley laughed, "Oh please Brooke, we are the only ones in this whole campground. I say we split up and go look for them," she said standing up.

Brooke shook her head, "Uh no, that's step number two to surviving a horror movie, never split up. Are you crazy?" she asked but no one was listening. The others had gotten up from their seats and were going to the car to grab flashlights.

"Well shotty the guys… If you want to split up and look then you and Peyton can go together," Brooke said grabbing a hold of Nathan and Luke's arms. Peyton rolled her eyes. "Whatever Brooke," she said as she turned on her flashlight.

Brooke smiled happy with her choice as she went to the car to grab her cell phone. "Crap. I forgot to charge it. My phones dead, anyone else have theirs to call Bevin and Skillz?" she asked tossing her phone back into the car.

"No answer," Haley said tucking Nathan's phone into her sweatshirt's pocket. "Same," Lucas said ending the call on his Blackberry. "Aright well we'll meet back at 10 o'clock, Haley has your phone and Luke has his, we'll call if we see them," Peyton said as she and Haley left the campsite in the direction of the river.

Nathan hit his flashlight till it flickered on, "Let's go." He said leading the way in the opposite direction Haley and Peyton had gone in.

"Your girlfriend may be book smart, but she has lost all common sense having us split up," Brooke said grabbing a Mike's Hard off the table before following the guys into the woods. "Brooke no one is here besides us, they'll be fine," Nathan said shaking his head slightly annoyed.

"If you say so," Brooke said giving in. She grabbed Luke's hand, turning her head at every twig that snapped and every noise a bug made.

"Bevin, Skillz!" Nathan shouted as they walked deeper into the woods.

-x-

"What was that?" Haley asked grabbing Peyton's arm. "Haley it was your idea to separate now would you pull yourself together," Peyton asked shaking her off and walking down the hill toward the river. "Are you coming or what?" she called behind her as she walked to the waters edge. She shined her flashlight scanning the water.

"What the-Haley!" She yelled as she took a step into the water, grabbing something off the bottom of the river. In her hand was a shattered Iphone. She turned it over in her hand. The case on the phone had a 'B' bejeweled on it. "Bevin's," Peyton whispered attempting to turn the phone on. It was no use it had been in the water for two long.

Peyton shined her flashlight up the river and then down before walking back and going to find Haley.

"Haley we need to go back, I found Bevin's phone…she doesn't go anywhere without it. I don't think this is good," she said climbing up the hill.

"Haley?" She yelled shining her flashlight at all the nearby trees. "If you even took the phone and went back to the campsite without me," she said pissed off as she set off on a jog in the direction of where their campsite was.

-x-

"Move," Hank whispered to Haley pushing her forward, his hand still around her mouth and his knife still by her throat. The tears ran down her eyes as she complied with his wishes. They walked for a good five minutes when she saw a truck in the distance. He directed it to her grabbing a gun out of his jacket and jabbing it into her back. She jolted forward, her foot stepping in a pothole wrong, twisting her ankle. She yelled in pain, falling to the ground. "Shut up!" He said pointing the gun at her head, grabbing her hair and pulling her to her feet. She limped the rest of the way to the truck his hand still holding a good chunk of her hair.

"Where's your boyfriend now?" Timmy called from his spot in the driving seat of the car causing Haley's eyes to widen in fear. "Throw her in the back with the other," Timmy said to Hank as he started the motor. Hank sliced her cheek with the knife as he picked her up and tossed her into the back. It was too dark for her to see what else was in the trunk, but she could have sworn she heard someone moan as she fell on top of them. Hank then grabbed some rope and tied her arms together, using the slack to tie her to the trucks side.

When he finished he climbed into the truck and Timmy hit the gas speeding off.

"Hello?" Haley said beginning to cry. "Rachel? Chase? Bevin?" she asked shifting off the person she had fallen on earlier. When the truck moved out of the shade of the trees she was able to make out the person's appearance in the moonlight.

"Oh my god Jake!" Haley sobbed. He was bleeding everywhere, and she could barely recognize him. "Hang in there, we'll be okay I promise," she said trying to untie herself. She got another moan in response. "Stay awake, stay with me," she said trying to keep him conscious. "You can't die on me Jake," She continued the tears blocking her vision of the two story house the truck had parked in front of.

"Please, Please don't hurt me! I'm so sorry for earlier. Just let my friends go!" She cried as the men dragged her inside. Her ankle was the size of a softball, a deep sprain that sent jolts of pain up her body each time she was forced to step on it.

"My friend needs a hospital, Please!" She begged looking over to a now unconscious Jake. "One more word and I will knock all your teeth out," Timmy said as he dragged Jake down to the basement and out of view from Haley. Hank threw her down on the floor and sat down on the couch, moving the gun from hand to hand. Haley sobbed out loud unable to move. She felt responsible for everything. This must have been why all her other friends had not returned, and she prayed that her friends that were left would be able to get out safe and get Jake and her the help they needed.

Mike and Johnny walked in the house as Timmy returned from the basement. "Where were you guys?" Hank asked standing up. "Taking care of these," Johnny said shaking the pair of car keys he had in his hand before throwing them down on the kitchen table. Mike tossed his pair right next to where Johnny had tossed his. "How many are left?" he asked opening a closet and grabbing more bullets for his gun.

"4," Timmy said smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for Mike's plan to get rid of the others. Haley's silent sobs could be heard as he announced his plans to dispose of the rest of her friends.

Brooke was right this was turning into a horror movie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ch.7! sorry Rachel died, but she gave a really good fight so be happy she was such a bad ass.

If you like this horror story you may like "In the middle of nowhere," a story written by a fellow reviewer.

Stay tuned for more! Updates are coming fast


	8. Where to go

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T/M sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

10:00 p.m.

"Let me guess they are playing a sick game with us? Some elaborate plan completely topping Chase's ketchup hand? Well it's not funny," Brooke said as she made her way back to the campsite followed closely by Lucas and Nathan.

"Are you guys in on it?" She asked turning around and arching an eyebrow at the two, her hands resting on her hips.

"No Brooke there is no plan, they are just lost," Nathan said turning to his right when he heard footsteps coming from toward them.

"Hey did you find them?" Lucas asked as Peyton ran up to them.

"I found Bevin's phone. It was shattered and laying at the bottom of the river," she said stopping in front of them and showing them the phone.

"Where's Haley?" Nathan asked looking past Peyton into the direction she had come from.

"I figured she'd be here. She left me when I went down by the river," Peyton said looking around the campsite surprised her friend wasn't there.

"Shouldn't Jake be back by now?" Brooke asked them all questioningly. They all looked at each other for a minute each not knowing what to say.

"We'll go check by the firewood pile maybe he dropped a log on his foot and is hurt or something…you guys stay here and try calling everyone else's cell phone," Nathan said as he and Lucas turned to walk down the road.

"My phone's dead where's yours Peyton?" Brooke asked turning to her friend. "In the car," Peyton said taking a step to where the cars were parked.

"You guys!" she yelled "Where are the cars?" she asked nervously, her panic rising.

Nathan and Lucas ran back to the campsite. "Holy shit I didn't even notice they were missing," Lucas said and Nathan agreed.

"Maybe everyone came back and went out for a bit?" Brooke suggested as a way to keep everyone from freaking out. Peyton had sat down on the ground and was running a hand through her curls.

"No there's no-way they left. Jake would have started building the fire again if he had come back and Rachel wouldn't take my car if she has her own. Maybe Skillz?" Peyton offered her voice skeptic.

At the mention of Rachel, Brooke took off running in the direction of the bathrooms. "Brooke!" Lucas yelled running after her. Nathan and Peyton stayed where they were, rooted to their spots for a minute before finally following after them. "There's no way Haley would just leave you. There's no way," Nathan said as they ran along the path to catch up with the other two.

"Rachel!" Brooke screamed knocking on the locked door. Lucas peeked through the window to try and see in. "Holy shit," he said before running over to where Brooke was knocking on the door.

"What'd you see?" Brooke asked as Lucas rammed his shoulder into the wooden door, breaking it off the lock and swinging it open. He ran inside to the window he had just been looking through and grabbed the object on the sill turning it off.

"It was a recording?" Brooke asked coming up behind him and realizing what was going on. "Bu-but for how long was it playing? Where did they go?" She continued rambling on her voice frantic.

"Is that blood?" Peyton asked looking at the wall next to the door. "Oh my God!" Brooke said beginning to hyperventilate, her whole body covered in goose bumps.

"Aright something's wrong we need to get out of here. If this is a sick joke then we'll find out soon, but for now I'm not staying to figure that out. Come on," Lucas said grabbing Brooke's arm and walking outside of the bathroom.

"What about everyone else…Haley?" Nathan asked him as the four began walking in no direction in particular, each equally frightened.

"We can get them tomorrow," Lucas said stopping for a second.

"Wh-what if it was the guys from earlier?" Peyton asked wrapping her arms around herself.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each other rolling the idea in their heads. It was definitely a possibility.

"Well if it is then we can't just stand here. We need to go to the cops, we need to tell someone," Brooke said still freaking out.

"Luke you still got your phone right?" Nathan asked causing Lucas's eyes to widen in remembrance. He dug into his pocket and pulled out his Blackberry unlocking the phone and dialing 911.

Call failed popped up onto his screen. "Shit! No signal… Fuck!" Lucas yelled not helping the situation. Brooke started to cry and Peyton had grabbed Nathan's arm in fear.

"If it's them this isn't a joke anymore. That guy and his friend were creepy. Are friends aren't just lost. This is worse! We have to go. Now!" Brooke said sniffling. She pulled herself together and wiped her tears.

"Brooke's right we gotta go now. Come on," Lucas said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"What about Jake?" Peyton asked staying put.

"Peyton did you not just hear me? Let's go!" Brooke yelled to her getting upset at the fact that she wasn't listening.

"I'm not leaving without everyone. You guys go get help, report the stolen cars, and call 911. Peyton and I will stay here and look for everyone. Once I find Haley I'll call you from my cell phone. She still has it," Nathan said agreeing with Peyton.

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to split up Nate," Brooke said shaking her head.

"Neither do I, but it's only for a little bit. We'll call you when we find the others," Peyton said. Nathan grabbed Luke's hand and did their handshake-man hug before walking with Peyton away from the couple and back towards the campsite.

"Let's go," Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hand and heading up the road.

"Where should we go?" she asked causing him to stop in his tracks. That was a good question. "Let's try and find the nearest house and call for help," Lucas said as they heard the sound of a truck coming in the distance. "Quick," Luke said pushing Brooke into the waist high grass on the other side of the ground. They ran a bit into the grass before lying down on their stomachs watching the truck approach.

It parked right outside of the bathroom and three guys got out one of them walking into the girl's bathroom. They heard a yell and the one who went inside made his way out to where the others were standing by the truck.

"The phone is gone. They've caught on," One said to the others. "You think they know we took the cars?" Another asked looking to the third. The third spit on the ground before responding. "Guess we'll find out. Let's go. We need to round up the last four so we can get rid of all the bodies before sunrise," He said taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

Cigarette lit they all got back in the truck and took off.

Brooke let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Luke?" she said her voice shaking, tears in her eyes. He just pulled her into him and nodded his head, running his hand through her hair comfortingly. "Be strong B. I won't let anything happen to you," he said before helping her up. "Let's move now, while they aren't near," he continued starting to run up the road, Brooke behind him.

They couldn't think about their friends now…they just needed to get to a phone and call for help.

-x-

Nathan and Peyton had picked up a flashlight and a small axe from the campsite and were using the light sparingly to search near the river for their missing friends. They had run past the firewood pile, but hadn't seen any sign of Jake.

"This is about where I found Bevin's phone," Peyton whispered coming to a halt. Nathan shined the flashlight around the area. "Oh god," Peyton said covering her mouth. The light had hit a pool of blood covering a good amount of rocks, but no evidence as to where the blood had come from. The water was slowly rising washing the blood away.

"Whose do you think-" Peyton asked but Nathan interrupted her. "It doesn't matter. Luke was right we need to get help," he said shaking his head in disbelief at the night's events.

"I'm not going back that way," Peyton said after a minute as they heard a firework go off at some different campground down the river.

"Good idea," Nathan said starting to walk into the water to the other side. The water by their campground at it's deepest went to their shoulders, and their wet feet didn't help them as they ventured up the practically vertical hill leading to up toward they had no clue what. They both slipped continuously as they ventured up the hill and were completely out of breath when they made it to the top.

Peyton lied down on the grass and Nathan bent down, his hands on his knees breathing deep. "That was-"

"Steep," Nathan said finishing her sentence. "You ready?" he asked standing up straight and offering her a hand. She nodded, grabbing it and standing up. They walked through the tall grass and trees for a while before they came across a rode.

Nathan turned the flashlight on and they followed the road down a bit. After a bend in the road, they saw headlights in the distance. Nathan moved his flashlight from side to side, shining it at the car to get its attention.

It worked and they both let out a sigh of relief when they saw the lights on the roof and the word 'Sheriff' across the side of the car that had stopped for them.

"Ya'll know hitchhikin is illegal, Don't ya?" The officer asked getting out of his vehicle, shining his own flashlight at the two.

"Yes sir, but our friends. They are in trouble!" Peyton said barely audible she was speaking so fast.

"Now hold on. Slow down and repeat. What'd ya say bout your friends?" he asked shining the flashlight right into her eye.

Nathan was the one to talk this time equally exasperated but trying his best to compose himself. "Our friends, we were all camping across the river. I think our friends were attacked," he said running a hand through his hair.

"That's impossible. The murder rate out here is practically non-existent." He said shaking his head.

"No sir, these guys took our friends I swear!" Peyton said raising her voice hoping he would believe her.

"What guys are ya'll talking bout?" the officer asked leaning against his car.

"Look sir I-We aren't really sure how many there are, but we think two of them are named Hank and-"

"Timmy," Peyton finished Nathan's sentence. The officer just stared at the two. He spit onto the ground next to Peyton's foot.

"I know them two. Good fellas. They work for my Grandma and brother. They wouldn't hurt a fly. You do know that blaming people for actions they actually didn't commit is against the law right?" he asked causing Nathan to yell out in anger.

"We aren't lying, sir we need your help!" he yelled at him clenching his hands into fists.

"Have you guys been drinkin?" The officer asked sniffing the air around him, completely disregarding Nathan's last outburst.

"No. Sir Please!" Peyton begged him tears welling up in her eyes. The officer spat again into the woods. "Ya'll expect me to believe you, when ya'll is lying bout even drinkin. Lay off the booze you two. Go back and if in the morning you still have problems you can come to the police station and file a report. It's down the road about ten miles," he said walking back towards the front of his car.

"No officer!" Peyton yelled but he didn't listen and got in his car shutting the door and driving off leaving the two behind.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Nathan yelled kicking a rock across the road. "What do we do now?" Peyton sobbed putting her face in her hands. Nathan cursed a few more times before he composed himself. "Let's keep walking…look for the next car," he said touching Peyton's arm. She looked at him and nodded her walking slowly behind him.

-x-

"Turn the radio off," Mike said hitting Hank in the back of his head to follow his order. Once the radio was off Mike answered the cell phone that was vibrating in his hand.

"Hello…Hey Troy what's up?" He asked nervously.

"A drug deal gone bad?" Mike laughed. "No, why?" he asked as the person on the other end spoke. "Oh you did…where'd you run into them?" Mike asked his eyebrows rising.

"So you left them on Old Mill Road? Nah I haven't seen them before they're probably stayin at Anne's. I'll make sure they get back safe," He said then listened to his brother talk.

"Yeah sounds good, see you tomorrow for dinner," he said before hanging up. Hank and Johnny looked at him anxiously from their spots in the truck. "Hank get us back to the house. Johnny you and Timmy head to Old Mill Road and pick up the two over there. Hank when we get back head to Melinda's house, I have a feeling the other two may head there," Mike said as Hank took off out of the campground and toward the house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And it all unravels from here! Enjoy! The possibilities are endless. You won't know what the final outcome is till the last chapter so keep reading. Update coming soon


	9. Who attacked who

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T/M sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

11:00 p.m.

"Nathan look another car," Peyton said pointing to the headlights in the distance. The two had been walking for a mile and still hadn't seen anyone since the sheriff drove away.

Nathan turned the flashlight on and off trying to get the attention of the car. Because they were on the other side of the river they figured there was no need to worry. The car rolled to a stop its window already open.

"Hey we need help, can we catch a ride?" Nate asked walking up to the window.

Peyton screamed as the people turned the light on in their truck and the two Ravens were finally able to see who was inside the vehicle. Two men wearing ski masks took out their guns and pointed them at the two.

"Get in!" One of them yelled sticking his gun out the window right at Nathan's chest. Peyton quietly took the miniature axe she had in the back of her shorts. As the two men shouted at them and started to get out of their car she threw the axe at the windshield shattering it before sprinting off into the woods, Nathan right behind her.

A stream of curse words could be heard as well as gunshots as Nathan and Peyton ran farther away from the car. "They are catching up come on Peyton!" Nathan yelled to her seeing her start to slow down.

Peyton nodded her head at him to out of breath to speak. Almost immediately another gunshot was heard, this time closer to them. Nathan turned back around to see Peyton falling to the ground in pain.

"Shit!" he screamed doubling back to her. "Come on Peyt get up," he said frantically as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Put her down, and don't move a muscle!"

Nathan gulped and turned around trying to remain strong. The two men were standing five feet away from him and coming closer. "Set her down and no one is hurt!" They yelled again their guns still pointed at the two.

"Okay…okay," Nate said setting a groaning Peyton to the floor. He put his hands up in defense. "We don't want to cause any trouble, look we are sorry for earlier. Please just let us go," Nathan pleaded as the two men closed the gap between them.

One man grabbed Peyton, who was crying hysterically on the floor and they other grabbed the back of Nate's shirt before dragging them both back to the car.

"Please…Please," was all Nathan and Peyton could say as their feet moved unwillingly to what was probably a sure death sentence.

"Ya'll have no sense of common courtesy. First of all ya'll don't listen, secondly ya smashed Timmy here's windshield and thirdly ya'll ran away thinking we wasn't gonna find you. We know these woods better then anybody, and now because of those three things ya'll are gonna pay!" the man screamed at them as he sat them down outside the truck.

"Put her inside," he continued pointing his gun at Peyton. The man they now knew as Timmy, their bus driver from before, attempted to grab Peyton but she moved her arm in protest.

"Get up!" he then yelled at her cocking the trigger and shoving it into her forehead. Peyton got up, the tears still streaming down her cheeks, and the silent pleas still being murmured under her breath.

Timmy then grabbed her arm where the bullet had grazed it, taking a small chunk out, and pressed hard earning a scream of pain from Peyton.

"Don't hurt her!" Nathan yelled from his spot on the ground. "Boy you better shut your mouth," the man said taking the mask off his head.

"Please she's already hurt," he pleaded not recognizing the face of the man that stood before him. "Johnny this is the guy who was unable to be there for his girlfriend," Timmy laughed as he tied Peyton's wrist tightly to the door before shutting it. She then laid down in the backseat sobbing in pain and fear.

"Oh your Blondie's boyfriend huh?" Johnny asked laughing. "She sure was a good ride! Too bad you couldn't protect her. I thought she said you'd be able to kick my ass again?" Timmy taunted.

"You bastard," Nathan, breathed heavily his anger boiling. He attempted to get up and choke the living day lights out of the guy but was quickly pushed back down by Johnny.

"Paybacks a bitch," Johnny smirked, "And you got a lot coming for ya," he continued before hitting Nathan hard across the face with his gun leaving a gash across his cheek. "Ah. God!" Nathan yelled rolling to his knees, one arm on the ground the other clutching his cheek as the blood seeped through his fingers.

"Whose gonna kick whose ass now?" Timmy asked rearing back and kicking Nathan in the ribs. Nathan yelled again and fell to his stomach.

The two took turns kicking and punching Nathan for what seemed like an hour. Peyton sobbed from inside the car begging them to stop, but they weren't paying attention to her.

Nathan spat out a good amount of blood and tried his best to cover himself from the blows he was receiving. "Yeah she was so tight, your girlfriend enjoyed every minute of it," Timmy kept boasting as he continually kicked Nathan. After a minute Johnny stopped.

"I think he's out," Johnny laughed spitting on Nathan's back. Timmy kicked him once more before leaning down and looking into his bruised face.

"No one can come to your defense now superstar. And now we found out the real winner from 2 years ago. Fuckin me!" Timmy yelled laughing. Johnny picked up an unconscious Nate and slumped him into the backseat next to Peyton who cried harder at the sight of him.

"Nate wake up. Wake up.. Nate!" She sobbed her voice getting louder with each word.

Peyton tried with her free hand to reach over to Nate and feel for a pulse but she couldn't reach and little bit her hand could reach to touch him, his body seemed cold…lifeless.

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die," Peyton kept repeating in between cries, her voice cracking.

"Shut that bitch up," Johnny said from the drivers seat. Timmy smirked turning around in his seat and lowering it back so it pinned down Peyton's legs and he could grab her easily.

Once again he grabbed at her wound and she screamed in pain trying her best with her free arm to hit any part of him. "Ah!" Timmy yelled as one of her punches hit his nose. He wiped his hand underneath it and cursed when he saw the blood.

"Stupid bitch!" He yelled slamming her head into the backseat side window. He then grabbed his gun and pointed it at her as she moaned and clutched the top of her head.

"Speak again and it's lights out," He grumbled turning back around as Johnny crossed a bridge and headed back to the house.

-x-

"Lucas look" Brooke, said pointing a good 500 feet down the road. Lucas looked where she was pointing and let out a sigh of relief as his eyes fell upon a trailer park with its lights still on.

There were two trucks parked outside and the stench of road kill seemed to radiate from the house and the surrounding trees. Brooke was the one to knock and after a few minutes a girl they thought was their age, dressed in a denim skirt and a tank top, opened the door to them.

"Can I help ya'll?" she asked a bit confused as to why they were knocking on her door in the middle of the night.

"Yes. Oh yes please! Do you have a phone?" Brooke asked pushing past her and rushing inside.

"Um yes. I do, is there a reason why ya'll need it this late?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Brooke took a deep breath to calm her self down.

"Our friends are in trouble and we need to get help," Lucas said calmly. "My name's Lucas Scott and this is Brooke Davis. We're from Tree Hill," he said offering his hand.

"My names Melanie. Tree Hill huh…ya'll played us a few years back. I guess the coaches decided it best not to play each other again after that fight. Huh?" She said laughing at her own comment as she shook Luke's hand clearly checking him out.

"Yea I guess so," Lucas said smiling at her politely. Brooke crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow as Melanie smiled back clearly pushing her tits out more.

"So…phone?" Brooke asked moving her hands to her hips. "Oh sure, it's in the backroom follow me," she said swaying her hips and walking to the back of the trailer. Lucas and Brooke both moved to follow her.

"Oh no…just him," she said glaring at Brooke and grabbing Luke's hand, dragging him to the back of the trailer.

Brooke rolled her eyes at the encounter. "Skank," she mumbled grabbing a picture frame off the side table. The picture had four people in it. Two of which she unfortunately recognized. She couldn't warn Luke though. Before she knew it two strong arms grabbed her from behind, pricking her skin with a needle and muffling her scream with his hand. The next second everything went black.

-x-

"There isn't a dial town," Luke said frustratingly as he hung up the phone and picked it up once more to see if anything had changed. Melanie just laughed from her spot on the bed in the room and offered him another smile uncrossing her legs so he could clearly see up her skirt at her lack of underwear.

"Oops," she giggled. "I must notta gotten the phone bill in on time," she continued standing up and walking over to him.

Lucas got his cell phone out checking to see if he had service. None.

"You guys will be safe here. You can always stay…with me," Melanie giggled tracing a finger down Luke's chest.

"No we really need to get help for our friends," Luke said trying to get away from her. She just pressed her body more into him. "Why?" She asked putting her hand into his hair. "Their not as fun as me," she finished attempting to pull him down for a kiss.

Luke heard something drop outside the room. "Brooke!" He yelled pushing Melanie out of the way causing her to fall onto the bed. He opened the door and saw Brooke laying on the ground unconscious a picture frame right next to her.

"Brooke! Baby wake up," he said running his hand along her cheek before sitting her up. As he leaned her against the nearby couch his eyes hit a mirror hanging from the wall.

"Shit," Luke said ducking just in time as the guy he remembered as Hank tried to grab him.

"Get him Hank. Get that bastard!" Melanie screamed making her way out of the bedroom a cell phone in her hands. "Mikey those guys you said attacked Timmy are here, Hank's getting his revenge on 'em. You better hurry up!" Melanie yelled hanging up the phone as Luke ran at Hank and bashed him into the wall.

"Attacked Timmy?" Lucas asked as he punched Hank in the face. Hank laughed and spit blood onto the Trailer's carpet before running at Luke. He punched Luke in the stomach before being thrown across the living room into the coffee table, completely shattering it.

"Hank!" Melanie yelled jumping on Luke and slapping his head. He tossed her off of him effortlessly. "If your going to lie to her and say we attacked you then I'll show you attacked," he said kicking Hank once more. Melanie ran over to Hank to see if he was okay and Luke took the opportunity to pick Brooke up and sneak out the door. A pair of headlights could be seen coming down the driveway and Lucas quickly moved behind a firewood pile, his barely breathing girlfriend tight in his arms.

"Where are they?" Luke could here Mike ask as he made his way into the trailer.

"They got away. They attacked Timmy and then Hank. Please Mikey take care of them," Melanie shrieked from inside.

"How'd you let them get away?" Mike asked and Luke could only hear groaning as a response. "You idiot…Find them," he said walking back outside and around back. Hank followed, Melanie at his side dabbing at a cut on his forehead.

Luke picked Brooke up and quietly made his way to the truck. He set Brooke down before climbing in after her, covering them both with a bloody tarp that was already in the trunk. "Wake up B, we're going to get the others, then go home," he whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

"Melanie you got to understand this. These guys are powerful, they'll come after you if you speak a word about them ya hear me. You need to keep quiet if you are ever asked about them," Mike instructed her as he made his way back to his truck.

"Hank you know what to do. Clean this up," Mike growled as he started the vehicle and drove off.

The two he was looking for closer to him then he knew.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

What will happen next!

…well I know but you guys can always wonder. Hope you are all enjoying this! Expect an update probably late tonight.


	10. Things are getting sloppy

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T/M sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

12:00 p.m.

"Ah," Peyton moaned as Timmy untied her and pushed her out of the car. Johnny came over and picked Peyton up, Nathan was still lying motionless in the car.

"I'm gonna bring her upstairs, then we'll move the body into the cellar with the others," he said dragging her inside.

"No! Let me go. Please…Help!" Peyton screamed trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Shut your trap Blondie!" Johnny yelled back dragging her flailing body inside.

"Please stop. Please!" she begged as he brought her upstairs. "Sit tight we'll be up soon," was all he said in response. He grabbed her ass and pushed her inside a room before shutting the door and locking it.

The room was dark, the only light coming from a dirty window in the corner, but Peyton wasn't paying attention to anything else in the room but the door. She through herself against it trying to get it to open, but it wasn't budging.

"Shit," she cried banging her arm against it once more, crying in frustration. She turned her back to the door and slid down the wood till she hit the floor. She buried her head in her arms letting the tears fall.

She sniffled and pulled herself together taking in everything else in the room. It was then that she heard someone else crying in the same room. She stood up and found the light switch turning the single bulb on.

"Haley!" Peyton ran over to the side of the bed where her friend was laid tied to the headboard, her pants down to her ankles and a cut along her cheek still bleeding.

Haley's body shook as she cried harder seeing her friend. Peyton quickly pulled Haley's pants up and went to work on untying her.

"Peyton it's all my fault…I...I picked this campsite. I'm the reason everyone is hurt or-or dead," She cried sitting up when Peyton finished untying her. "We aren't dead yet now let's go," Peyton said going over the window and attempting to push it open.

"Gah-it's stuck. Help me out," she said and Haley limped over to her. They both pushed on the window. Using all of their strength they finally un-lodged the window and pushed it up.

Peyton climbed out first onto the roof then turned around to help Haley out. The window faced the opposite side of the house then where the cars were parked. They climbed down from the roof quietly using a near by tree, Haley whimpering in pain when she landed wrong. "We have to go fast, they know there way around so block out any pain and move," Peyton said as she took off running into the woods.

Haley limped on crying quietly as she tried to keep up with Peyton. After a few minutes Haley cried out. "I have to stop Peyton. I can't go any longer it hurts so bad," she groaned bending down and clutching her hurt ankle in pain. They heard shouting back at the house.

"They know we're gone. Haley I'm not leaving you. We have to move faster. Come on!" she practically demanded, grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her forward. They moved as fast as they could, Haley putting most of her weight on Peyton instead of her bum leg.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Peyton and Haley both screamed in fright as an out of breath Timmy jumped in front of them. They tried to turn and run the other way, but he pounced, jumping on Peyton and dragging her to the ground. Haley jumped on top of him and the three wrestled it out each kicking and punching at whatever they could. Peyton was finally able to free herself and stood up attempting to help Haley.

"Get off of her!" she yelled pushing Timmy off the other Blonde.

He fell off of Haley and started to stand up, grabbing the gun from his pants and pointing it at Peyton.

"Peyton run!" Haley screamed jumping on Timmy. Peyton took off running as she heard the gun go off. She ran as fast as her chickity legs would take her promising herself that Haley would be right behind her, that her friend hadn't been harmed by the gunshot.

-x-

Luke felt the car being put into park but didn't dare move a muscle.

"Did you get the other two?" Luke could hear someone call as Mike slammed his door shut. "No they got away. Hanks gonna get them and bring em back here," Mike said his anger very apparent.

"We finished the boy he's downstairs, the two girls got that dang window open, but Timmy went after them," Johnny said as they walked inside. Luke's heart leapt. Although he didn't know which two girls had escaped, they were still free and he hoped they would make it to safety.

"This is getting really sloppy. If we don't pull in all the loose ends we'll be fucked!" Mike said banging his fist against the kitchen table.

"I agree, I say we stay here until Timmy gets back then we all go and help Hank," Johnny said sitting on the edge of the table. Mike nodded his head agreeing.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sorry, short chapter, but I got it up sooner then I thought. If you're lucky there may be another chapter put up tonight. Enjoy…and review!


	11. Car Barn

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T/M sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

12:30 p.m.

Luke picked Brooke up and climbed out of the truck when he felt it was safe enough. He didn't know how much longer she'd be out but he couldn't risk having her with him while he searched for their friends. He carried her quietly to a shed across from the house.

He opened the door and snuck inside. Moving the John Deere tractor out of the way, Luke laid Brooke down and kissed her hair, promising to be right back before going back outside and shutting the door behind him. He crept across the gravel driveway toward the house.

He could see the two men inside and knew the only way he'd be caught was if the other two came back. He turned the corner to the back of the house, looking back for a second to see if anyone was behind him, when he ran into something hard.

"Holy shit Luke I almost shot you," Nate whispered grabbing his chest to calm his breathing. Luke let out a deep breath. "God I thought I was a goner. I-What the hell happened to you?" he whispered back taking in his appearance as the two crept into the nearby bushes.

"It's hard to defend yourself against people with guns. They beat the shit out of me so I plaid dead and they fell for it…didn't even check my pulse. They took Peyton upstairs and tossed me into the basement. I heard a lot of shouting and the door slam shut and I snuck upstairs and stole this gun off a table," Nathan said quietly.

"Where's Brooke?" he asked realizing she wasn't with them.

"In the shed…her-It's a long story. They said two escaped, maybe Peyton got away did you see any others?"

"Nah it was dark I couldn't see anything. So what's next?" Nate asked wondering if Luke had a plan in mind.

-x-

Peyton slowed down her pace. She had been running for the past 20 minutes and couldn't tell anymore if anyone was chasing her. She ran a bit farther, the light from the moon guiding her, until she came into a clearing. Stopping she saw a huge barn up ahead. She walked up to it hoping she could hide in their till sunrise when she'd be able to actually see where she was going and could get help.

"Shit," she mumbled, as the chains on the door wouldn't budge. She walked around the side of the barn looking for any way in.

Coming around back she found what she was looking for. She saw an opening in the second story. There were stacks of hay bound into squares, all piled up on top of each other against the back wall. She was able to climb up the hay and just reach the opening. She pulled herself up and climbed inside.

Standing up she realized that she was on some sort of balcony looking over the rest of the barn.

"Oh-oh my," Peyton said covering her mouth completely disgusted.

It looked like a showroom for an expensive car dealership only she knew different. These were the cars of the groups past victims. "Oh my God," she kept repeating as climbed down the ladder and walked in between the cars. Porshe, Cadillac, Mercedes, BMW, the rows seemed never ending. Each car was missing its license plates and she couldn't help but get goose bumps at the site of them.

"Jesus," she whispered as she reached the door. Right in the front row was what she had considered her second love parked right next to Rachel's Denali, both with missing plates. Her dad had bought her the car a few months ago when she wrecked her beloved Comet. It was his way of saying, 'glad you're okay. I got a job for another year so enjoy this instead of my company.'

She quickly ran over to her car and got on all fours. Underneath was a magnetic box that she kept a spare key in. She had never been good at remembering the keys since it had a push to start engine and she only needed them to unlock the doors.

"Yes," she breathed as she slid the box open and took out the key, quickly unlocking the car and getting in. Searching for her phone she hit the seat next to her in frustration as she realized they had taken out all her possessions.

She pushed the button and the car turned on and put it in reverse backing it up into the Porshe Cayenne parked behind her. She then put it in drive and pushed the pedal to the floor ducking her head as the vehicle smashed into the barns doors busting them open easily.

"Stop the car!" Peyton looked up to see Timmy standing 15 feet in front of her pointing a gun. She turned the headlights on in her car so he was temporarily blinded.

"Go to hell," she said changing gears and driving towards him. She could hear him scream 'stop' and ducked when she heard the gun go off followed shortly by a 'whack' sound and bumps underneath her tires.

She stopped the car. The bullet had left a hole in the windshield of her now pretty beat up car. She turned and looked back. Timmy was still on the ground. Her mind running in rampant, filled with anger, fear, and pure self-survival, Peyton put the car in reverse.

"Die!" she screamed running over him again. She put the car in park and got out walking over to him and picking up the gun he had dropped. He was in pretty bad shape.

"Aren't you going to lunge once more?" she asked pointing his gun at him. She could hear him let out a gasp, trying to breathe.

"Lights out," she said repeating his words from earlier as she pulled the trigger. She dropped the gun and got back in the car driving up the path for a good 3 miles before she reached the main road.

-x-

Brooke woke up wondering why her pillow was so freaking hard. She opened her eyes and realized her 'pillow' was nothing but a concrete floor. She looked around her. Why the hell was she in a shed and where was-

"Lucas," Brooke whispered sitting up, her fear setting back in. They had been at the trailer when…

"Oh my God," she said standing up and beginning to panic. They had probably killed Lucas and were keeping her in here till they were ready to kill her. In fact they would probably be coming for her any second she thought scared out of her mind.

She walked to the door of the shed and opened it, peeking outside. She wasn't at the trailer park any more. She closed the door behind her and headed up the driveway toward the road. There was a gas station up ahead, maybe there would be a pay phone outside she could use.

Her attention on the gas station and thinking of how her boyfriend and friends were probably all dead, Brooke didn't even see the headlights approaching before it was too late.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The previous, this one and the next one will be short chapters but that means I will be putting them up quicker. Are you guys ready for it?...the end is soon. Enjoy!


	12. Don't give up

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T/M sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

1:00 a.m.

"Sleeping beauty awakens...Get in."

Hank had pulled the car next to her and Brooke jumped so shocked by his presence. Panic took over her body and she stood there frozen, unable to move or speak.

"I'm not gonna ask again. Get in," he said cocking the gun. Brooke gulped. "I-I" she whimpered tears running down her cheeks. He opened the door and stepped out so they were face to face. He grabbed her arm and put her in the truck before driving down the rest of the driveway.

"Let's go," he said grabbing her arm yet again and pulling her inside. The house seemed to be empty and Brooke could tell he was wondering where everyone was as well.

He dragged her over to a door, opening it to reveal a staircase down to darkness. He reached inside and hit a switch; a single light bulb hanging by a long string flickered on at the bottom of the stairs.

"You can thank your boyfriend for saving you from that tranquilizer. You can also thank him for signing your death wish. I'll be back…and don't even think about moving," he said before pushing her down the stairs and shutting and locking the door behind her.

The basement was dark and had an awful stench to it. Brooke got up off the floor and felt along the walls looking for another way out.

She crept along the wall until her hand felt another switch. She turned it on and another light bulb turned on, illuminating the space behind her.

Brooke's scream echoed through out the entire house. "Oh God," Brooke said bending over, the contents of her stomach spilling onto the cement floor. She wiped her mouth when she was done and pulled herself together as she heard what she thought was her name being groaned. She looked over at the sight she wished she could erase from her memory forever to see a hand barely moving in an attempt to get her attention. Lying on the floor next to the bodies of her friends Rachel, Bevin, Skillz and Chase was an incredibly bloody Jake.

"Oh no…Jake," Brooke cried running over to him. He seemed to be barely clinging to life.

"Brooke," he breathed gasping for air.

"Don't let them kill me…Don't let-" His voice broke off into a sob.

"You're not going to die, I'm not leaving you," Brooke said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm dying…Just find something and end it. Please," He gasped grabbing her hand. Brooke shook her head letting the tears fall freely. "No, No I won't do that. You're going to make it. We are going to go home and you're going to rock Jenny to sleep, just like always."

Jake shook his head and grunted in pain. "Brooke Please! End it for me…I Don't want them to do it. I don't want to hurt anymore," He repeated again pleading with her.

Brooke looked away from him unable to answer his request. In the corner of her eye she noticed the stairs to the cellar that led outside.

"Jake we are going to get you help, come on," she said helping him up. He groaned with every movement, putting all his body weight on the brunette as they made their way across the basement. 

She opened the door, glad to see it was unlocked, and using both of their strengths pushed Jake up and out to the outside before starting to climb out herself.

"You'll be okay Jake, hang in there," she whispered as she climbed up a few of the stairs.

"Hey!"

She heard Hank scream behind her and started to climb faster. He ran up to her and was able to grab hold of her ankle, the rest of her body outside.

"Get off. No!" Brooke yelled kicking Hank in the face with her free foot causing him to let go of her other. She quickly scrambled out and shut the cellar doors on his face, grabbing the wooden piece used to lock it and shoving it in place before he could open the doors again.

She picked Jake up again and dragged him up toward the cars. They two made there way as fast as they could toward Hank's truck, Brooke remembering that he had left the keys in the cup holder. "Get in!" Brooke said frantically pushing Jake into the front seat. He slumped his head back against the headrest as she shut his door and ran to her side.

Fumbling with the keys she finally found the right one and stuck it in the ignition. "Start you piece of shit. Start!" She screamed as Hank came running out the front door toward her.

"Get out of my car!" Hank screamed at her as the engine finally kicked on. She put the car in reverse and hit the gas turning the wheel as fast as she could. The truck slammed into the shed she had been in earlier.

"You bitch get out of my truck!" Hank screamed again running at the vehicle. Brooke cursed as the gears got stuck. Before Hank was able to open the door, Brooke was able to get the truck shifted into drive and hit the gas speeding up the driveway.

"Shit!" she yelled slamming on the brakes.

In front of her were two more men holding guns. The weapons weren't pointed at her though but at the people they held on to.

"Get out of the car or they die!" The man holding Nathan screamed at her.

"No!" Brooke sobbed.

"Brooke get out of here. Go!" Lucas shouted before taking a hit to the ribs from his captor.

"Lucas!" Brooke cried out gripping the steering wheel, her tears blurring her vision.

"Fine," Mike said pointing his gun from Lucas to her. "Get out or you die!" he screamed at her.

"Please…please let us go," Brooke pleaded, still not making a move to get out of the car.

'Bang!'

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Thanks for the reviews keep them up!

Promise the last Chapter will be long…either one or two chapters left! Hang in there guys. Thanks so much for reading.


	13. Never Again

Disclaimer: I own nothing One Tree Hill related. This is a pretty dark story completely AU. Read and Review!

Rated: T/M sexual content, language, and violence.

July 4th 2011

2:00 a.m.

Lucas screamed trying to free himself, Nathan doing the same from his spot next to him. They hadn't seen the guys leave the house to go look for their missing partner a had no time to react when the guns were put to their foreheads and they were dragged to where they knelt now.

The gunshot had rung out, echoing through the trees.

"I wasn't playing. You're next if you pull shit again. Get her out Hank," Mike said putting his gun back to rest against Luke's back, the smoke still coming out of its barrel.

Brooke hadn't stopped screaming since the shot rang out. She was covered in blood, and Jake's upper half had slumped across the car, his head landing in her lap the bullet hole in between his eyes still bleeding profusely all over her. He wasn't moved off of her until Hank pulled her out of the car.

"Jake!" Brooke wept as Hank dragged her toward the house.

Instead of being put back downstairs, Hank pushed Brooke up the stairs to the second story. Johnny and Mike followed behind him, Nathan and Lucas in their grasps.

"What do you want?" Brooke yelled as they entered a bedroom. "I'll pay you anything. Please my dad will get you anything," she bawled. Mike and Hank switched places.

"Wrong answer. That's why you're here. Money won't buy ya'll shit. Where's your daddy now? Even your boyfriend can't help ya," he laughed grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed.

"Get them out of here," Mike said and Hank and Johnny grabbed a resilient Nathan and Lucas and went to move them out of the room.

"Actually, let him stay," Mike said referring to Lucas. Hank took Nathan out of the room earning shouts in protest.

Mike walked to Luke and pointed his gun at his forehead and telling him to move. Luke got up and walked toward the bed where Mike told him to kneel down. Johnny then grabbed some rope and tied Luke to the bedpost.

"You selfish bitch I'm gonna teach you a lesson," Johnny said hitting Brooke across the face before tying her hands up and placing a small piece of tape on her lips before kissing her covered lips.

Mike grabbed one of her legs and Johnny grabbed the other, tying those both to the bedposts as well. Michael then ran tape along Lucas' mouth to the back of his head and around again, making his pleas and cries muffled.

Johnny then grabbed Brooke's shorts and pulled them down. "Enjoy it baby. I'll be gentle," he smirked laughing as she attempted to free herself from her ties.

"I don't think she really wants it yet," Mike said grinning. "I say we make her want it a bit more," he said and without warning grabbed Luke's head and bashed it into the bedpost. His screams of pain drowned by the tape.

Brooke squealed underneath her tape. "What was that?" Johnny asked, "You want him to do it again?" he continued. Brooke shook her head 'No' in response.

"Seemed like a yes to me," Mike taunted grabbing Luke's head and hitting it again. Blood was running down from Luke's nose and a huge bruise had already formed around his eye.

"I think she may want it now," Mike teased kicking Luke in the ribs. Johnny moved closer to Brooke and took off the tape on her mouth, her cries more audible.

"Say it," Johnny said taking his gun and waving it in her face. Brooke's voice cracked as she tried to speak. "I want it," she whispered barely audible. Luke moaned in response shaking his head at her. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Mike said taking his gun and putting it yet again to Luke's head. "I want it!" Brooke screamed weeping uncontrollably.

"Good girl," Johnny said putting the tape back on her mouth. He reached down and ripped her underwear off before climbing on top of her and positioning himself.

"Watch this Blondie," Mike said grabbing Luke's head and holding it in place so he couldn't look away.

Johnny tried to penetrate her but wasn't able to she was squirming her hips too much. He slapped her across the face and grabbed a hold of her hips, pinning her down.

A loud crash could be heard from the next room over followed quickly by what seemed like a microphone shouting throughout the house.

"This is the police you're surrounded!" The voice yelled. Mike ran out of the room and his thuds down the stairs were heard followed by gunshots.

Johnny pulled his pants up and made a move to grab his gun off the nearby table. Lucas and Brooke made eye contact briefly before Lucas stood up flipping the bed to the side with his momentum causing Johnny to go flying and the bedpost he was tied against to free Brooke's leg as well as come off the bed, his arms still tied to it.

"Ah!" Brooke and Johnny screamed as the bed hit the floor. Brooke slumped to the floor unable to move as three of her limbs still tied onto the bed. Johnny tried to stand up, cursing at Luke, but Luke was already on him.

Luke used the bedpost to hit Johnny over the head a few times knocking the man unconscious. Luke slid down the wall exhausted as Nathan entered the room.

He didn't even say anything, just ran to the bed and helped untie Brooke before moving to help Lucas out of his ties. Brooke grabbed the gun running into Luke's arms once she was free, her body trembling.

The next second swarms of officers were in the room, handcuffing Johnny and leading the three out of the house.

"Those are my friends. Let me go!"

Peyton screamed at the cops blocking her, finally breaking free and running to her friends jumping on them all, her eyes full of tears.

The cops lead them to the two ambulances at the top of the driveway.

"Haley!" Nathan screamed running to the stretcher his girlfriend was being carted on. Her eyes were closed and the EMTs' were working quickly to get her in the ambulance. "I'm coming with you," he said not even caring if they objected and hopping into the back of the ambulance grabbing her hand in his.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked as the ambulance was started. "She took a bullet to the stomach but she's lucky it missed every important organ. She should be okay," the lady said attaching different patches to Haley's chest as another EMT set up an IV.

-x-

"Officer it was four men. Did you apprehend them all?" Lucas asked walking up to a cop.

"We have one confirmed dead, and yes the others have been apprehended and are on their way to jail now," he said patting Luke's shoulder.

"You guys are lucky. We found a grave sight a few miles out along with a barn with enough cars in it to link them to more then 40 killings. You got someone on your side," he said shaking his head in awe. Luke nodded his head agreeing with the officer. He truly was lucky.

-x-

"How'd you do it P. Sawyer? I can't thank you enough," Brooke cried hugging her old friend.

Peyton looked behind her and nodded her eyes, still crying, at a group of people standing in the background. Brooke couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her stood a few of the kids from Charlotte High School that she had become pretty close with just a few hours before.

Oh how things had changed in such a short time.

Peyton had been speeding down the road when she saw the campground the group said they were staying at. Knowing not to trust the cops of this town given her earlier experience with Nate, she went to the group and asked for help.

They happened to know the sheriff from the next town over and called him…and everyone else on duty to come immediately.

"Thank you," Brooke breathed hugging her friend once more before the detective came over and they were shuffled to the hospital where their wounds were cleaned and their accounts were documented.

-x-

June 15, 2012

Karen walked into the front of her café. Lucas was wiping down tables, Haley was reading a book, Peyton and Brooke were doing their nails and Nathan was eating a sandwich. She flipped through the mail she had just grabbed from outside sorting it between junk, more junk, and bills.

"Oh look, I got a gift certificate," Karen said opening the piece of mail.

"To where?" Lucas asked setting the spray and towel on the counter.

"Hm It looks like I got $50 off a three night stay at…" she flipped the card over and read the back, "Bear Creek Campground," she finished.

"NO!" the group shouted. Never again…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The end.

Review!

Thanks for reading.

Want more? I may right a new story soon. Maybe even a sequel?

The possibilities are endless….!


End file.
